Blackout (KibaIno)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Kiba yang selalu mabuk-mabukan dan melupakan segalanya dalam semalam. Ia butuh petunjuk atas apa yang terjadi, tapi Ino tidak mau memberitahunya. / RnR, please? :)
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance, fluff

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Inuzuka Kiba dan Yamanaka Ino sudah bertetangga sejak sebelum mereka lahir ke dunia. Orang tua mereka yang awalnya bertetangga membuat mereka dapat dikatakan tumbuh bersama di lingkungan yang sama. Meski bertetangga dan kerap kali main bersama selepas pulang sekolah, tidak membuat keduanya memiliki satu ikatan batin. Tentu saja, karena mereka lahir dari darah yang berbeda.

Dulu, saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, si gadis kecil Yamanaka selalu diberitahu ibunya.

 _"Ino, tolong temani Kiba hari ini ya."_

 _"Tapi aku sudah bertemu dia di sekolah ibu, kenapa kami harus bertemu lagi?"_

 _"Anak ibu tidak tahu? Kiba kan setiap hari sendirian, ayah bundanya selalu pulang di atas jam 10 malam. Tolong temani dia setiap hari ya, supaya dia tidak kesepian."_

Seulas senyum yang ibunya berikan hari itu menjadi awal dari persahabatan Ino dan Kiba yang semakin dekat.

Menginjak sma, persahabatan mereka tidak berubah. Berada di sekolah yang sama dan ditempatkan di kelas yang sama karena mungkin dulu mereka mendaftar berurutan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari persahabatan mereka, yang berbeda hanyalah Ino yang kian hari kian pendiam.

Kecelakaan telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Ino yang saat itu baru pulang lembur dari kantor. Dulu saat dia masih di bangku smp. Perasaan takut, sedih, ingin mati masih menghantui Ino sampai hari ini. Datangnya beberapa saudara dekat maupun jauh yang mana selalu mengatakan ' _semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_ nyatanya hanya membuatnya semakin benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba yang tadinya selalu duduk seorang diri di meja makan pada malam hari, mendapati keadaan mulai berubah ketika ia menginjak bangku sma. Orangtuanya selalu ada di rumah, meski lebih banyak waktu mereka sempatkan untuk menengok Ino dan mengajak tetangganya itu untuk makan bersama. Baguslah, memang ada baiknya jika perempuan yang ditemani lebih banyak, butuh tempat berkeluh kesah dan semacamnya.

Ah iya, Kiba baru tahu kalau ternyata orang tuanya ikut membiayai pendidikan Ino agar tetap bersekolah. Ia dengar awalnya Ino menolak, karena mungkin tidak ada lagi fungsinya bersekolah setelah kejadian itu. Tapi setelah orang tuanya berkali-kali menengok ke rumah, pertahanan Ino runtuh juga.

Kiba senang-senang saja karena Ino tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya, ia senang karena masih satu sekolah dengan Ino. Lagipula tetangganya itu tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi seperti yang dulu pernah coba ia lakukan di depan matanya.

Kiba percaya itu, karena Ino sudah berjanji padanya.

 _"Kiba, berjanjilah pada bunda. Kau akan selalu menemani Ino kapanpun. Dia butuh motivasi agar tetap hidup."_

" _Ya, aku janji bunda."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu selalu berjalan dan semua orang mulai berubah. Ino berubah, beruntungnya jadi lebih baik. Ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah firma hukum untuk melakukan wawancara kerja. Tidak banyak yang ia harapkan dari pulang ke rumah dan mendapati tetangganya yang dikelilingi alkohol pada sore hari menjelang malam seperti ini.

Benar, Kiba juga berubah.

Orang tua Kiba juga sudah tiada 2 tahun lalu, menyisakan rasa sakit yang tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian kedua orangtuanya yang sama-sama berasal dari kecelakaan, padahal sudah jelas tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan darinya.

"Hai Ino, baru pulang?" Sapanya dari teras rumah.

Ino yang baru membuka gerbang lantas menatap datar Kiba dan semua teman sore harinya.

"Oh, hai Kiba. Kau sendiri tidak kerja?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku akan berhenti, hehe. Aku akan jadi pelari."

Kiba selalu bicara seperti itu, dia selalu bilang akan berhenti menjabat sebagai _general_ _manager_ dari hotel milik ayahnya dulu. Ia benci sekali berada diantara orang-orang yang selalu menanyakan keadaannya, apakah ia baik-baik saja, dan segala macamnya.

"Kiba," Panggilnya, membuat si pemuda berhenti menenggak botol lain yang baru ia buka.

"Ya?"

"Datanglah untuk makan malam kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu."

Setelahnya Ino menutup pintu, membiarkan KIba menikmati waktu berharganya tanpa ingin diganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : KibaIno lovers,** mari merapat lagi. XD

Waan Mew lagi keranjingan ngeremake fanfik, jadi hasilnya malah jadi gabut gini. Dan karena ini nanti ratingnya agak tinggi, jadi aku pilih pairnya kibaino, becoz kalo gaahina khusus yang fluffy fluffy menggeumaskan. :"

Enjoy guise~

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, bisa lewat komen saja yak. Oh iya, ayo reviewnya donks :D


	2. You Need Friend

**The Beginning**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap kali berangkat kerja, Kiba selalu melewati butik sepi pembeli di tepi perempatan, persis di samping lampu lalu lintas. Bila biasanya orang-orang akan mengomentari letak butiknya yang salah, membuang kesempatan pembeli untuk mampir karena posisinya tidak strategis, maka Kiba berbeda.

Di dalam jendela kaca yang transparan itu, Kiba selalu memandangi rok-rok tenis yang sering dipakai _idol-idol_ perempuan masa kini. Lucu saja saat melihatnya, karena selama butik itu dibangun sejak satu tahun lalu, posisi rok tenis yang berkali-kali ganti motif dan warna itu selalu di situ. Seakan minta ditatap oleh mata Kiba.

Omong-omong, Kiba jadi ingin kekasihnya nanti adalah perempuan modis yang juga memakai rok tenis di beberapa jadwal kencan mereka.

Saat sma, Kiba pernah bergabung di agensi modelling. Makanya ia mengerti betul tentang fashion. Pasti akan lucu kalau kekasihnya nanti punya selera fashion yang sama dengannya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, lebih baik fokus pada kerjaan dulu. Perempuan mana yang mau berkenalan dengan lelaki tukang mabuk sepertinya? Kiba harus segera memukul kepalanya agar pengaruh alkohol yang berlebih segera sirna. Ia harus bekerja, melanjutkan keinginan ayahnya agar bisnisnya tidak bangkrut.

"Selamat pagi, pak manajer. Bagaimana tidur anda semalam? Nyenyak?"

Naruto tak ayal langsung dijitak oleh Kiba yang baru keluar mobil, tapi orang itu tetap saja bersedia membawa koper milik Kiba meski pernah dibogem sekalipun.

Karena mereka berteman sejak sma, dan Kiba yang kelewat tidak bisa mempercayai orang baru setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan Naruto saja sebagai wakilnya. _Assistant_ _general_ _manager_.

"Pencalonan sekretaris yang kemarin sudah beres?"

"Sudah pak manajer, kemarin kami baru saja selesai interview dengannya, dan dia lolos. Jadi dia sudah mulai bekerja hari ini."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Asal?"

"Sapporo."

"Dimana dia tinggal?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Eum, apakah itu penting pak?"

Mata Kiba menyorot tajam. "Tentu saja penting. Aku harus tahu apakah karyawanku hidup dengan baik atau tidak."

"Baiklah pak, akan saya tanyakan nanti."

"Nar," Panggil Kiba lemah.

"Ya pak manajer?"

"Ku rasa Ino butuh teman, dia tidak bisa tinggal sendirian terus. Apalagi kemarin saat aku berkunjung untuk makan di rumahnya, dia masih sering melamun."

"Melamun?"

"Iya, dia belum bisa melupakan kematian orang tuanya."

"Baguslah kalau hanya melamun, masih lebih baik nasibnya daripada orang lain yang bisanya menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menenggak alkohol."

"Tutup mulutmu." Kiba hampir menjitak Naruto lagi, sayangnya wakil manajer itu dengan gesit menghindar.

"Apa yang aku ucapkan ini seratus persen benar pak manajer, Ino sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Sialan kau, berhenti ngobrol terlalu banyak dengan Ino."

"Kenapa? Kami dekat kok."

"Nanti dia bicara terlalu banyak tentangku, jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Naruto mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bicara soal Ino, sebetulnya Kiba serius khawatir. Ya meskipun keadaan mereka tak ada bedanya. Tapi begitu memasuki dunia kerja, sifat Ino berubah lagi. Murung lagi, entah kenapa. Padahal dulu saat sma, Ino sudah bisa membunuh kejenuhannya dengan ber- _fangirling_. Saat itu Kiba senang dengan perubahan Ino yang lumayan pesat.

Tapi begitu umurnya bertambah, hobi _fangirlin_ gnya hilang. Saat ditanya, Ino bilang sudah bukan saatnya lagi untuk menunggu artis idola yang tampan-tampan itu keluar dari perusahaan mereka, mendatangi di setiap acara musik mereka, ataupun merogoh sisa-sisa tabungan orang tuanya untuk menonton konser yang diadakan satu tahun sekali.

Bahkan untuk sekedar datang ke _fanmeeting_ dan mengoleksi tanda tangan para artis idola pun sudah tidak Ino lakukan lagi.

Awalnya Kiba kira pekerjaan sudah jadi prioritas seorang Yamanaka Ino, tapi ternyata hatinya tetap saja kosong. Mungkin selain bekerja, Ino harus melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan agar waktu kosongnya itu terpakai tanpa sia-sia. Masih lebih baik Kiba yang meminum alkohol sebagai pelampiasan, daripada Ino yang terus melamun, justru berpotensi bunuh diri lagi.

"Ino,"

Malam ini Kiba bertandang lagi ke rumah Ino untuk makan malam, atas undangan Ino tentu saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau tidak menyisakan satu kamar kosongmu untuk ditempati orang lain?"

"Huh, untuk apa?" Ino menggeleng keras, tidak mau.

"Supaya kau punya teman untuk ngobrol. Aku tidak bisa setiap malam ke sini, kadang aku harus pergi ke luar kota, dan kadang juga lembur."

Ino menaruh kembali sendok dan garpunya di atas piring.

"Aku juga sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, Kiba. Apa masalahnya?"

"Eumm, untuk teman mengobrol saja. Supaya kau tidak bosan. Nanti kalian juga bisa masak bersama-sama, dan makan bersama."

Ino bersedekap. "Aku mengundangmu makan ke sini karena aku kira kau yang kesepian."

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku punya teman."

"Kalau teman yang kau maksud adalah alkohol, lebih baik jangan beritahu aku."

Kiba nyengir. "Setidaknya aku punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan daripada melamun."

Ino menghela napas lelah, merasa percuma bicara dengan Kiba yang kepala batu. "Baiklah, kau mau carikan seorang teman untukku?"

Kiba mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Untuk sekarang belum, tapi aku pasti akan segera dapatkan orangnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**

 **Lin Xiao Li :** makasih mbake sudah mampir, ini udah diupdate pumpung lagi bisa. :D


	3. I Forgot Last Night

**I Forgot Last Night**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba kini sedang berada di meja makan rumahnya, ditemani Ino yang tengah menyiapkan ini dan itu agar sakit kepalanya sembuh. Tak lama, Ino ikut duduk di depannya. Lelaki itu mengambil sendok dan diulurkan ke si tetangga yang diam saja.

"Aku tidak menambahkan racun apapun di dalam supnya, jadi makan saja."

Kiba meraih uluran sendok dan segera menyeruput kuah sup pereda mabuk buatan Ino.

"Enak?"

Kiba mengangguk masih sambil menahan sakit. "Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

Ino geleng-geleng. "Daripada merasa bersalah, tidakkah kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Semalam? Bukankah aku mabuk?"

Ino mengangguk. "Iya, makanya aku tanya apa yang membuatmu mabuk."

"Entahlah, ku rasa aku membawa seorang perempuan masuk. Tapi begitu bangun, aku tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa di sampingku."

Ino membulatkan mulutnya. "Kau tidur dengan perempuan? Di kamarmu? Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak ingat. Mungkin orang kantor, atau justru orang yang baru ku kenal di bar. Aku tidak ingat, sungguh."

"Apa yang membuatmu mabuk, Kiba?" Ino menatap miris pada tetangganya sejak kecil ini.

"Orang-orang di hotel berulah lagi. Setiap ada relasi baru, maka makin banyak juga pertanyaan tentang ayah dan ibu. Sudah ku katakan pada Naruto agar membuat mereka berhenti menanyakan hal-hal itu, tapi Naruto tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Ku rasa Naruto bukan orang yang suka mengadu."

"Iya, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan mereka bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku jadi kesal padanya."

"Kenapa kau kesal pada Naruto? Sudah jelas relasi barumu itu yang bicara menyebalkan!"

Alis Kiba sedikit naik mendengar Ino membentaknya. "Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan! Sudah tahu yang salah bukan Naruto, masih saja membencinya!"

"Kau marah karena aku kesal pada Naruto? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

Bentakan Kiba tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Ino yang baru saja bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari rumah si lelaki.

"Terserah, aku mau ke kantor. Sudah terlambat."

Kiba hanya memandangi kepergian Ino datar. Memang sesekali mereka adu mulut, itu hal biasa mengingat setiap hari mereka bertemu dan membicarakan banyak hal. Terkadang, terlalu sering bertemu dengan orang yang sama bisa memicu kebosanan, dan bicara dengan mereka bisa membuncahkan emosi yang tidak tertahankan.

Ino sendiri sering emosi kalau Kiba sudah menjelek-jelekkan teman mereka. Ino tidak suka saja saat Kiba membicarakan keburukan orang lain atas masalah yang ia buat sendiri. Mabuk kan salahnya, tidur dengan perempuan yang entah siapa itu juga salahnya. Kenapa harus menyalahkan Naruto?

Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ino berbalik arah dan membuka pintu rumah Kiba kembali, menampakkan Kiba yang masih melongo.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti malam."

Hal itu membuat Kiba tersenyum senang.

Inilah yang membuatnya tidak pernah pergi dari sisi Ino walaupun mereka berdua kerap berselisih paham. Ino akan selalu melunak padanya, sampai kapanpun. Mungkinkah semua perempuan selalu punya sisi lembut yang tersembunyi seperti itu?

"Dan tentang perempuan yang entah siapa itu, ku harap kau segera minta maaf padanya." Ino benar-benar pergi ke kantor setelahnya.

Mungkin Ino benar soal Kiba yang meniduri seorang perempuan malam tadi. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Kiba hanya ingat marah-marah di depan gerbang rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibuka. Selanjutnya ada seseorang yang membantunya mengatasi kunci itu dan mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Kiba juga ingat saat ia memeluk perempuan yang memakai jaket jeans dan rok tenis itu hingga menuntunnya ke dalam kamar. Saat tubuh perempuan itu sudah ada di bawahnya, Kiba mengelus surai panjangnya dan juga pipinya yang begitu lembut.

 _"Kiba, hentikan,"_

Perempuan itu memanggil namanya saat lidah nakal Kiba bermain-main di lehernya. Suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi Kiba tidak ingat siapa pemilik suara indah itu. Apa yang ia lakukan setelahnya pun ia tidak ingat. Sungguh. Kiba tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar sudah meniduri perempuan itu atau belum.

"Argh, sial. Kenapa tidak ada yang membalas pesanku sama sekali? Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana aku tahu siapa yang aku tiduri tadi malam?"

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendadak memunculkan sebuah ide baru di kepala Kiba.

"Aku harus cek ranjangku sendiri. Pasti ada bukti di sana."

Dengan tergesa ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, tapi tak ditemukan bukti apapun yang menyangkut kegiatannya semalam. Ranjangnya bersih, tidak ada bekas apapun. Bahkan saat Kiba kira seprainya akan sedikit berantakan karena permainannya yang nakal bersama perempuan itu tadi malam, nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Keasyikan melamun, Kiba tiba-tiba terhantam realita. Ini sudah pukul 9, sudah waktunya ia berangkat kerja. Naruto pasti akan mengomel habis-habisan.

Nah kan, baru juga dibilang. Naruto benar-benar menelepon.

 _"Kau dimana hah? Orang-orang di hotel daritadi mencarimu!"_

 _"Jangan mentang-mentang kau pimpinan hotel ini jadi bisa berangkat seenakmu!"_

 _"Cepat datang!"_

"Sabar teman, aku akan ke sana dalam lima menit." Kiba memegangi kepalanya yang pening lagi.

Mungkin Ino benar, mungkin ia tak seharusnya kebanyakan minum seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**


	4. I don't know

**I Don't Know**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam tiba, tapi Ino ternyata tidak bisa pulang karena ada acara makan-makan di kantor. Kiba yang kesepian berakhir mendaratkan diri lagi di bar. Hanya tempat itu yang menyenangkan baginya.

Setiap tetes alkohol yang mengalir lewat kerongkongan benar-benar memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada dirinya. Kiba bisa menjadi apa saja ketika mabuk, bahkan ia bisa menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada orang asing sepanjang malam di bar sana. Meminta orang asing untuk memaki relasi ayahnya yang selalu saja melemparkan tatapan kasihan pun ia lakukan, dan para orang asing itu tidak keberatan untuk menuruti permintaannya.

Memang, Kiba sudah berniat berhenti minum. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang, jangan untuk malam ini. Tidak ada Ino adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menenggak alkohol tanpa ditatapi sinis, ataupun diceramahi macam-macam. Ya, walaupun Ino sendiri belum pernah benar-benar marah padanya karena terlalu sering minum. Paling-paling si surai pirang hanya akan membuang semua persediaan alkoholnya di kulkas kalau ia ketahuan minum di rumah.

Itulah kenapa ia tidak bisa lagi minum di rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah, dasar sialan! Semua orang sialan! Kalian pikir cuma aku yang menyedihkan di sini? Seenaknya menatapku seperti itu!" Kiba berjalan sempoyongan sendirian keluar bar.

Ia menyetop taksi yang lewat.

"Mau kemana, pak?"

"Diam saja kalau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kalau kalian tidak bisa mengembalikan orang tuaku, jangan mengasihaniku!"

Si supir taksi agaknya ngeri karena si penumpang tidak sinkron saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pak, mau kemana?"

"Aku mau puang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba lagi-lagi ada di ruang makan, ditatap Ino luar biasa sinis. Sudah biasa kok ia mendapati situasi semacam ini, hanya saja Ino yang tidak tenang terus-menerus menggigiti kuku jempolnya.

"Ino,"

"DIAM!"

Kiba mengkeret, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Memang salahnya karena memberikan seluruh uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya kepada supir taksi tadi malam.

"Kau! Katakan sekali lagi berapa total uang yang ada di dompetmu."

"Eumm, satu juta?"

"Satu juta? Kiba, kau harus segera sadar! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk berhenti minum? Ini berbahaya tahu, mungkin masih ada banyak orang jahat lain di luar sana. Kalau kau mabuk terus, entah hal buruk lain apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Ino tenanglah,"

"Aku bisa tenang kalau sudah ku pukul kepalamu itu dengan batu."

Kiba bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu tidak bisa mengimbangi Ino yang sedang marah, tapi tidak memberikan pendapat apapun juga bisa memperparah keadaan. Sama halnya dengan Kiba yang bisa melakukan apapun saat mabuk, Ino juga bisa melakukan apapun saat marah.

"Aku akan telepon polisi!"

"Ino, jangan! Itu hanya beberapa lembar uang saja. Dia tidak mengambil kartu debitku sama sekali. Aku masih punya uang."

"Mana bisa begitu, Kiba? Dia pencuri. Sekali mencuri, selamanya akan mencuri. Bagaimana kalau kau mabuk dan naik taksi itu lagi? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Maaf."

"Makanya ku bilang berhentilah minum."

"Baiklah."

Pagi itu harusnya mereka makan dengan khidmat di ruang makan rumah Kiba, tapi lagi-lagi Kiba sendiri menghancurkannya dengan kisah konyolnya selama mabuk. Membuat Ino frustasi.

"Hei," Ino berinisiatif memanggil Kiba yang melamun tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Hm?"

"Ku lihat tadi malam kau membawa pulang perempuan lagi. Tidak mau cerita?"

Kiba membelalak. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Ino menyingkirkan tulang ayam dari mulutnya ke piring.

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak, setahuku aku pulang sendiri."

Oh, benarkah?

Sepertinya Kiba agak lupa untuk yang satu ini. Seingatnya dia hanya mengajak bicara salah satu perempuan di bar tadi malam, menceritakan betapa menderita hidupnya di usia 23 tahun ini. Harusnya di usia yang segini dia sedang menikmati kisah cinta seperti anak muda kebanyakan. Tapi ia tidak ingat kalau membawa perempuan itu pulang. Bahkan saat naik taksi pun rasanya hanya seorang diri.

"Kau sudah pulang saat aku pulang?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, aku di dalam rumah."

"Dia seperti apa? Maksudku, apakah pakai rok pendek dan sepatu berhak tinggi?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya mendengar kalian tertawa saja. Aku tidak melongok ke luar karena takut mengganggu kalian."

"Oh." Kiba mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini waktunya berangkat kerja." Ino menepuk roknya sebentar, siap meraih tas kerja yang tergeletak di sofa.

Namun sebelum Ino pergi, Kiba menahan lengannya. "Naik mobilku saja, sudah lama kita tidak berangkat bersama."

Ino tersenyum. "Apa kau lagi-lagi merasa bersalah padaku?"

Kiba mengangguk takut.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan merasa bersalah padaku, mabuk atau tidak kan yang menanggung dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi kau selalu marah setiap kali aku mabuk."

Mendengarnya membuat Ino memutar bola mata. Ia sangat kesal pada Kiba yang bebal, meski begitu ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku harap kau bisa berubah jadi lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **TBC :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ya alurnya pelan banget, karena aku emang sukanya begini. Kalo tiba-tiba konflik ntar cepet tamat donk. :D


	5. In the Office

**In the Office**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba meregangkan lengannya, berharap ototnya yang kaku setelah duduk-duduk saja di dalam ruangannya segera pulih kembali. Tadi sekretaris yang diceritakan Naruto sudah menghadapnya. Kiba langsung saja memberinya tugas macam-macam sebagai masa orientasi.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Panggilnya pada si sekretaris baru yang sedang menganalisis setumpuk lamaran kerja di komputer.

"Ya pak manajer?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apakah kau dekat dengan Naruto?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Tidak pak, memangnya kenapa?"

Kiba melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Tidak, hanya saja ku kira Naruto sengaja menerimamu bekerja di sini."

Mendengar hal aneh itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

Tapi rupanya Kiba belum lelah jadi seorang menyebalkan. "Ku kira kau punya semacam hubungan timbal balik dengannya."

"Hubungan timbal balik? Maksud anda saya menggunakan pak wakil manajer agar lolos seleksi di sini? Saya tidak mengenal dia sebelumnya pak."

Kiba mengangguk beberapa kali, puas dengan jawaban sekretaris barunya.

"Bagus, bagus. Aku memang suka orang yang lolos karena usahanya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal dimana?" Kali ini Kiba menopangkan dagu, menaruh seluruh fokusnya pada si karyawan baru.

Hinata yang melihat hanya bisa berkedip bingung. Andai saja dia langsung bawa _flashdisk_ tadi, jadi ia tidak perlu tertahan lama di ruangan bos tak sopan ini.

Apa-apaan katanya tadi? Lolos karena dibantu?

Hah, dia tidak tahu saja sudah berapa kali Hinata melamar di hotel ini tapi ditolak!

Tapi di tahun ini mungkin keberuntungan berpihak padanya, jadi dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Posisi yang ia impikan sejak masih kuliah di jurusan sastra dulu.

"Saya tinggal di dekat sini pak."

"Dekat sini? Sendiri? Ku lihat dari berkasmu, kau berasal dari Sapporo."

Hinata menahan senyumnya agar tidak luntur. "Benar pak, tapi tidak mungkin bolak-balik dari Sapporo ke Tokyo tiap hari."

"Lalu kau tinggal sendiri?"

Hinata mengangguk. Cukup sudah, bos tak sopan yang menanyakan terlalu banyak informasi pribadi ini harus segera dijauhkan dari hadapannya.

"Pak, sepertinya saya harus kelua-"

"Temanku tinggal sendiri, dia kesepian karena orang tuanya sudah tidak ada. Ku rasa akan lebih baik kalau dia punya teman. Bukankah begitu?"

Hinata yang sudah setengah berdiri terpaksa duduk kembali, mendengarkan cerita pimpinannya yang matanya mulai sendu.

"Saya turut berduka untuk orang tua teman pak manajer."

Kiba mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Kami bertetangga, tapi aku tidak bisa menemaninya tiap hari karena sibuk sekali."

"Ah, kalian bertetangga? Sejak kecil?"

Lagi-lagi Kiba mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, kami selalu satu sekolah. Tapi begitu masuk dunia kerja, dia tidak mau bekerja di sini."

Hinata terkekeh. "Mungkinkah dia tidak mau menjadi bawahan anda?"

"Ya, dia memang perempuan yang seperti itu. Entah gengsinya yang tinggi sekali atau malah dia sudah bosan melihatku tiap hari." Kiba ikut terkekeh.

"Padahal pekerjaannya sekarang pun jadi kepala sekretaris di firma hukum. Lalu apa bedanya coba? Tinggal buat lamaran saja di sini, sudah pasti aku akan menerimanya."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening, mungkin karena Hinata yang menyadari suatu hal ganjil namun bosnya tidak sadar sama sekali. Orangnya saja sedang membersihkan kuku tangannya dari debu.

"Kalau tidak salah pak manajer tadi bilang lebih suka yang pakai usaha sendiri, jadi saya rasa teman bapak itu juga punya pemikiran yang sama. Makanya dia menolak bekerja di sini karena tidak mau bergantung pada bapak."

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Hinata jadi tertegun. Kenapa dia tidak kepikiran hal ini sejak dulu? Ia kira Ino hanya sekedar bosan padanya.

Tapi Kiba tidak mau terdengar lemah di depan bawahannya, jadi ia melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda. "Kalau kau sendiri, mau tidak jadi temannya?"

"Hah? Teman?"

"Iya, menemani dia di rumah agar dia tidak kesepian."

"Kenapa harus saya pak? Saya hanya orang baru di sini. Apa bapak tidak khawatir saya mungkin akan mencuri barang-barang di rumah teman bapak itu?"

Kiba kini terkekeh lebih lebar, bahkan ia memegangi perut saking lucunya kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Dengan kau bicara seperti itu, aku justru yakin kau tidak mungkin mencuri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau katakan?" Naruto membuang asal _cup_ kopi yang sudah habis isinya.

Kini dirinya ada di ruangan Kiba, memarahi atasannya itu yang sedang menatap pemandangan kota lewat jendela. Naruto dengar sendiri dari Hinata tentang pembicaraan yang aneh itu tadi. Ingin rasanya Naruto menggetok kepala Kiba dengan batu. Atasannya itu butuh disadarkan setidaknya lebih dari 5 kali dalam sehari agar penataan kalimatnya diperbaiki.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan?"

"Kau bicara seperti itu pada Hinata, padahal dia karyawan baru. Apa kau tidak berpikir akan menyakiti perasaannya?"

Kiba mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur tentang apa yang ku pikirkan, kenapa harus dipermasalahkan?"

"Kau mau tahu kenapa? Kalau kau menyakitinya yang baru saja kau kenal, ada kemungkinan dia akan segera _resign_ dari kantor ini, dan menyebarkan rumor buruk tentangmu." Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Aku sudah terkena rumor buruk sejak orang tuaku meninggal."

"Tapi dia juga berkemungkinan membocorkan sikap burukmu ini, dan nantinya pemasukan hotel jadi berkurang karena ulahmu sendiri."

Kiba hanya merespon kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto dengan mengibaskan jari telunjuknya beberapa kali.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Senyum kemenangannya kentara sekali. Dia tidak akan pernah kalah bicara dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin sekali?"

"Aku memfasilitasinya rumah."

Naruto melotot kaget. "Kau menyogoknya?"

"Tidak. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama Ino, dan dia bersedia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**


	6. You Should Not

**You Should Not**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak bisa duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya sejak pagi. Ia menunggu jam makan siang tiba, karena hanya di saat itulah ia bisa menemui Hinata. Memang, ia belum mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Apalagi dia itu sekretaris Kiba, bukan sekretarisnya. Agak susah bertemu dengan orang yang masih ada kaitannya dengan Kiba.

Pasti masa orientasi Hinata belum selesai.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, ah dia sudah bisa ke kantin sekarang. Jam makannya baru saja tiba. Dengan langkah yang sangat terburu, lelaki itu segera saja meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah ditatapi banyak orang. Mereka menunduk hormat padanya.

Beginilah hidup sebagai wakil pimpinan hotel. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan membungkuk, kadang beberapa menyalami karena lumayan dekat. Naruto berbeda dengan Kiba. Dia jauh lebih ramah pada semua orang, cara berpikirnya terbuka dan rasional. Ia mendapat semua perhatian karena memang seperti inilah dirinya sejak dulu.

Beda dengan Kiba yang cenderung pemurung, dan jarang mau keluar dari ruangannya. Kiba pun kurang lebih hanya seorang bos yang suka mencela ketika karyawannya melakukan sedikit kesalahan, atau justru diam saja di ruangannya tanpa mau diganggu.

Terkadang hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk ruangan si bos, meski itu hanya urusan meminta tanda tangan saja. Jadi, kebanyakan karyawan di luar teritorial Kiba akan menitip berkas yang perlu dibubuhi tanda tangan pada Naruto.

Seolah Naruto ini babunya Kiba saja.

Tapi tidak masalah, karena pribadi Naruto selalu dikenal terbuka.

"Pak wakil manajer, kemarilah." Salah seorang bagian _human resource_ memanggilnya untuk duduk bersama.

Naruto yang sudah mengambil makan siangnya tentu langsung menyetujui permintaan Lee, karena mereka ini juga akrab. Tapi mata Naruto sedari tadi tidak berhenti mencari Hinata yang entah dimana.

Nah, di sana si surai keunguan itu berada. Sedang mengantri mengambil makan siangnya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul ketika dilihatnya Hinata kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, jadi ia dengan gagah berani melambaikan tangannya agar Hinata mendekat.

Berhasil, Hinata balas tersenyum simpul dan mendekat ke meja yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Siang pak wakil manajer, apakah saya boleh bergabung?"

"Siang nona sekretaris baru, silahkan bergabung. Tempat ini terbuka lebar untukmu."

Keduanya tersenyum ramah sebelum memulai makan siang masing-masing.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Eh, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata saja?"

Hinata mengangguk, masih sambil mengunyah nasinya.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui permintaan pak manajer untuk tinggal di rumah temannya?"

Baru saja Hinata hendak minum, tapi ia sudah tersedak duluan. "Uhuk, uhuk."

"Eh, pelan-pelan saja makannya." Lee yang duduk di sampingnya menginterupsi.

"Iya, terima kasih." Balas Hinata masih batuk-batuk.

"Saya belum menyetujuinya, kenapa anda bicara seperti itu?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, bingung. "Kiba sendiri yang bilang begitu, jadi ku pikir aku ke sini mau menanyakan alasan kenapa kau langsung setuju begitu saja."

Hinata menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak, saya hanya bilang akan mempertimbangkannya. Lagipula sewa kontrak saya dengan tempat tinggal yang baru masih sampai bulan depan, jadi saya rasa agak susah menyetujuinya dalam waktu dekat."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Tapi rasanya agak tidak sopan juga kalau menolak. Sepertinya pak manajer sangat menyayangi temannya yang kesepian itu."

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Mereka memang seperti itu, sangat peduli satu sama lain."

"Apakah mereka saling mencintai?" Tanya Hinata, penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng, namun tersenyum. "Mereka tidak punya hubungan yang seperti itu, tapi memang mereka sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat untuk ukuran sahabat malah."

Kembali ia tersenyum. "Ku rasa kau tidak perlu menyutujui ide gilanya itu, tapi kalau memang kau bersedia, ku sarankan agar banyak-banyak bersabar."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto, tapi ia akan mempersiapkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino ingin mengumpat rasanya. Sore-sore sepulang kerja, ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan orang mabuk. Ia berdecak kesal karena yang bersangkutan tidak mengindahkan teriakannya dari depan pagar, malah asyik menuangkan alkohol ke gelas kecil di teras rumah.

"Kiba! Jangan kunci pagarnya atau aku akan melompat ke dalam!" Sungutnya murka.

Kiba tetap diam meski mendengarnya. Hatinya sedang kembali berkecamuk sekarang. Ia terbayang-bayang oleh masa lalu yang ia lalui bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin sekali mereka berdua kembali.

Kiba sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama mereka lagi sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan, sampai ia menikah, dan bahkan sampai punya cucu. Ia ingin orang tuanya masih bisa berada di sisinya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya bisa menggertak saja, hah?"

Tiba-tiba saja si gadis Yamanaka sudah berdiri di sampingnya, benar-benar melompati pagar rumah.

Karena Kiba yang lambat untuk sadar, akhirnya dia juga terlambat menyelamatkan botol alkoholnya dari tangan Ino.

Kini si tetangga sudah melemparkan botol itu jauh ke samping pagar hingga pecah. Di saat itulah Kiba baru berdiri, hampir meninju wajah Ino.

"Pukul saja aku! Pukul! Kalau itu bisa membuatmu berhenti minum, aku tidak masalah meskipun tubuhku babak belur!"

Tidak, Kiba tidak akan melakukannya. Ia bukan orang kasar seperti itu, terlebih pada sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak masih balita, terlebih lagi karena Ino adalah seorang perempuan. Kiba tidak akan menyakiti perempuan.

Hanya seperti itu saja hingga akhirnya ia duduk kembali. "Jangan buang minumanku, jangan lakukan lagi. Aku juga tidak mau memukulmu."

"Kau pikir ini yang orang tuamu inginkan? Mereka pasti sedih melihatmu begini."

Kiba tersenyum miring. "Mereka sudah tidak ada, hanya aku yang sedih di sini."

Ino meraup wajahnya kasar. "Aku yakin mereka ada di sini sekarang, mereka sedang menatapmu murka."

Kiba langsung saja berjingkat, bersembunyi di balik punggung Ino. "Mereka di sini? Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Kemarahan Ino hilang begitu saja melihat Kiba bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini. Si mata rubah terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Iya, mereka sedang mengutukmu sekarang."

Kiba dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Ino dari belakang, berharap kutukan orang tuanya tidak sampai saat ia sembunyi begini. Jujur saja ia takut pada hal-hal berbau hantu dan semacamnya.

"Kiba," Ino meneguk ludahnya.

"Apa? Masih ada?" Pelukan Kiba makin erat dan hal itu entah kenapa membuat Ino terganggu.

Hening menyergap keduanya hingga Kiba sadar bahwa posisi mereka agak salah.

"Ah maaf," Kiba melepaskan pelukannya canggung.

Kenapa tadi dia harus memeluk Ino ya?

"Tidak apa, tapi berjanjilah untuk berhenti minum."

Kiba mengangguk, menyanggupi. "Apa mereka masih di sini?"

"Tidak, mereka baru saja pergi. Kalau begitu, aku juga mau masuk ke rumah dulu."

Kiba tiba-tiba berdebar untuk sesaat setelah Ino pergi.

Ada yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**


	7. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba meletakkan tas kerjanya di kursi sebelah yang kosong. Malam ini ia ada di bar lagi, mau menenggak beberapa gelas sebelum pulang. Ia berharap Ino sudah tidur saat dirinya sampai di rumah nanti.

Jujur saja, kemarahan Ino yang selalu diluapkan ketika ia mabuk sangat mengganggu. Apa sih yang salah dari minum seperti ini? Hanya dengan minum maka ingatan tentang kedua orangtuanya bisa mengabur untuk sementara waktu.

"Oh hei," Seorang perempuan bersurai _brunette_ sebahu menepuk bahu Kiba.

Kiba yang sedang fokus menatapi gelas kosong di tangannya mendadak linglung. Siapa yang mengenalinya di sini?

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Beberapa malam yang lalu kita sempat bertemu."

Kiba memukul kepalanya beberapa kali agar kesadarannya terkumpul.

"Oh, kau. Apa kabar?" Kiba tersenyum lebar ketika ingatannya tentang perempuan ini kembali.

"Kabar baik, kau sendiri? Bagaimana keadaanmu di kantor? Sudah mendingan?"

Kiba tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini, karena pada dasarnya situasi di kantor tidak berubah. Ia masih lebih memilih mengurung diri di ruangannya untuk menghindari tatapan kasihan, ataupun yang mencemooh sekalipun.

"Ah, masih belum? Maaf kalau begitu, ku harap semuanya akan berjalan baik lagi."

"Ya, terima kasih." Kembali Kiba tersenyum, namun kali ini tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan si perempuan asing.

Si perempuan menatapnya kaget bercampur bingung.

"Ku rasa kita belum tahu nama masing-masing. Aku Kiba, siapa namamu?"

Tangan mereka yang sudah bertaut saling mengusap dengan ibu jari masing-masing.

"Matsuri."

"Matsuri? Cocok sekali untuk gadis cantik sepertimu."

Matsuri terkekeh mendengarnya, ia sendiri tidak menolak tautan tangan Kiba.

"Kenapa kau sering pergi ke bar sendirian?" Kali ini Kiba menopangkan kepalanya dengan satu tangan, agar fokusnya pada Matsuri tidak buyar.

Matsuri agaknya terkejut karena Kiba malam ini bertingkah berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Kiba yang sekarang mau bertanya tentang orang lain daripada hanya menceritakan dirinya sendiri.

"Suka saja, karena aku bisa mengistirahatkan rasa lelahku setelah seharian di kampus."

Alis Kiba terangkat. "Kau masih kuliah?"

"Ya, ini tahun terakhirku. Makanya aku lelah sekali mengerjakan tugas akhir dan jadi sering ke sini."

Kiba awalnya sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, karena siapa tahu perempuan ini lah yang pernah ia bawa pulang. Tapi fakta bahwa ia masih kuliah membuat semangat Kiba surut. Kiba sebenarnya tidak mau tidur dengan perempuan yang masih sekolah, dia takut merusak anak-anak yang masih punya masa depan cerah.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Matsuri mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia ingin tahu seberapa dalam rasa penasaran Kiba terhadapnya. Apakah Matsuri ini masih sebatas teman minum atau sudah hampir melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Apa kau pernah pergi denganku?"

Dahi Matsuri berkerut. "Pergi? Kemana?"

"Pergi saja, keluar dari bar."

Matsuri mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku pernah memesankanmu taksi untuk pulang, dan mengantar sampai depan rumahmu."

Kiba membelalak. "Kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Ya, kau pernah memberitahuku. Apa kau lupa?" Matsuri tertawa sambil menepuk keras pahanya, membiarkan Kiba berpikir dua kali lipat.

"Ah, aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya. Aku pasti mabuk sekali, iya kan?"

Jelas saja Matsuri mengangguk, ia tahu pasti setiap kali keluar dari bar ini, Kiba selalu berjalan sempoyongan ke sana kemari.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat." Matsuri tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan membuat Kiba tersentak dari duduknya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Malam itu, saat kau sampai di depan rumahmu, kau menghamburkan uang ke supir taksi, dan kau marah-marah padanya. Ingat?"

Kiba mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku memang kehilangan uang satu juta."

"Nah, aku yang menyimpan uang itu. Sebentar, aku ambilkan dulu di dompetku."

Matsuri bersenandung kecil sembari mengambil segenggam uang dari dalam dompetnya.

Kiba yang menyaksikan Matsuri tengah mengambil uang jadi tersenyum sendiri. Di jaman sekarang ini jarang sekali ada orang jujur, tapi Kiba masih menemukan hal itu dalam diri perempuan di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi berpoleskan bedak si gadis yang langsung terlonjak, namun tidak menepis sama sekali.

"Kiba,"

"Mau ke rumahku malam ini?" Tanya Kiba diiringi kerlingan mematikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan Kiba tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari dipeluk dari samping oleh perempuan yang ia temui di bar tadi. Matsuri tertidur segera setelah sampai di dalam rumahnya.

Kondisi mereka tidak berbeda jauh, sama-sama mabuk. Hanya saja ia baru tahu kalau Matsuri ini tidak bisa terlalu banyak minum, makanya di malam sebelumnya gadis ini bisa mengantarnya pulang. Tapi khusus malam ini, Kiba menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Matsuri tiba-tiba minum dua botol sekaligus setelah ia menawarkan untuk mampir ke rumah.

Gerogi mungkin.

Kiba mengelus surai sebahu si gadis. Lucu saja, karena ia pikir akan membuat malam ini jadi panjang bersama perempuan yang membuat hatinya meletup-letup beberapa saat yang lalu, namun kenyataannya ditinggal tidur duluan.

"Kiba,"

Gerakan tangan Kiba mengelus rambut Matsuri terhenti saat penampakan tetangganya tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

Ino menenteng panci di tangannya.

"Kau sungguhan membawa pulang perempuan?"

"Ssst," Kiba mengisyaratkan Ino untuk diam karena Matsuri di sampingnya sedang tertidur pulas.

Ino sendiri meletakkan panci berisi sup daging di meja, ia langsung memijat pelipisnya. "Bawa dia ke kamarmu, nanti lehernya sakit kalau tidur seperti itu."

Setelah Kiba bilang 'oke', ia membopong Matsuri seorang diri ke dalam kamar, membantu menaikkan selimut, dan langsung keluar kamar setelahnya.

Tatapan sengit Ino masih membuntutinya.

"Apa?" Kiba balas menatap kesal.

"Sudah kau apakan dia?"

Kiba menggeleng keras. "Belum ku sentuh sama sekali kok, dia langsung tidur tadi."

"Belum? Jadi kau berniat menyentuhnya?" Sungut Ino tak henti-henti.

"Astaga, bukan begitu. Kami tadi sama-sama mabuk, jadi ku kira memang akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun, ciuman saja tidak."

Ino diam, emosi di ubun-ubunnya masih tersisa, dan ia tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa pada si bos bodoh ini.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa malam-malam ke sini?"

"Aku bawakan makanan karena ku lihat lampu rumahmu masih menyala."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Tidak usah kau makan. Tidur saja dengan perempuan itu, pasti kau langsung kenyang." Ujar Ino lagi sebelum keluar rumah sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya.

"Hei Ino, Ino!"

"Astaga, bukan begitu!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Tapi teriakan Kiba di depan rumah percuma, karena Ino sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri dan mengunci pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**


	8. This Morning

**This Morning**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dering telepon begitu mengganggu si gadis yang tadinya masih ingin tertidur lelap. Tapi karena benda itu berbunyi terus, maka ia dengan sangat terpaksa bangun dan mencarinya.

Oh, di dalam tas rupanya.

"Halo?" Ia menempelkan ponsel itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon di pagi-pagi begini.

 _"Matsuri, kau dimana semalam hah?! Cepat pulang sebelum ku bakar rumah laki-laki yang tidur denganmu!"_

Matsuri menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. "Kenapa sih? Masih pagi saja sudah ribut, aku tidak tidur di rumah laki-laki manapun! Aku di-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Matsuri bangun dari acara tidur-tiduran malasnya. Dimana ini? Kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya?

Baiklah, ini agak menakutkan.

 _"Matsuri! Matsuri! Kau dimana?"_

Oh astaga, tadi malam ia menerima tawaran Kiba untuk mampir ke rumahnya.

Jadi, ini pasti kamar Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang, Sak. Ku tutup dulu teleponnya."

Ketika tasnya sudah ia raih, Matsuri berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tadi sempat mendengar ada yang sedang adu mulut di luar ruangan ini, jadi mungkin Kiba ada di sana.

"Sudah ku bilang, orang tuamu pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Astaga, iya Ino. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Apa dia orang yang sama dengan yang kau tiduri dua kali sebelum ini?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu. Aku baru akan menanyainya setelah dia bangun."

Lelah melihat dua orang di ruang makan terus-menerus berselisih paham, akhirnya Matsuri memutuskan untuk mendekat dan angkat suara.

"Maaf, tapi aku baru kali ini masuk ke rumah Kiba."

Dua orang yang sedang ribut menoleh serentak.

"Oh, Matsuri. Kau sudah bangun?" Kiba menebar senyum padanya.

"Ya, temanku menelepon tadi, memintaku pulang."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kiba menyingkir dari hadapan Matsuri dan Ino, ia mau mengambil kunci mobil.

Sementara itu, tersisalah Ino dan Matsuri yang canggung. Mereka tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena memang tidak saling kenal.

"Eum, yang ku katakan pada Kiba tadi, aku minta maaf. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati."

"I-iya, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh baru pertama kali masuk ke sini. Jadi kau juga jangan salah paham."

"Iya, santai saja. Kiba memang hobi mabuk, dan dia sering lupa perempuan mana yang ia bawa pulang."

"Ah, aku baru tahu kalau dia punya masalah minum seperti itu."

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, menyebalkan memang. Dia punya masalah yang membuatnya jadi sering minum dan melupakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama mabuk."

Matsuri hanya mengangguk paham.

Ino meneliti Matsuri dari atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi. Perempuan ini berpakaian begitu minim dan ketat. Ino sendiri saja masih dalam batas normal kalau memakai pakaian kerja. Kemeja panjang dan rok selutut.

"Kau sudah bekerja?"

Matsuri menggeleng cepat. "Belum, aku masih kuliah. Ini tahun terakhirku."

"Matsuri, ayo ku antarkan kau pulang." Kiba muncul lagi di ruang makan, mengajak perempuan itu untuk segera pergi.

"Baiklah, aku permisi pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati." Ino tersenyum sebelum kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Sendok di tangannya sudah bengkok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia kakakmu?" Matsuri mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya begitu masuk ke mobil Kiba.

"Bukan, dia tetanggaku. Kami seumuran."

"Oh, memangnya berapa umurmu?"

"23, dan kau?"

"Aku 22, wah ternyata kita tidak berselisih jauh. Tapi kau sudah jadi bos, hebat sekali."

Kiba jadi terkekeh bersama Matsuri. Pasalnya ini kali pertama ada orang yang memujinya karena sudah jadi pimpinan hotel di usia yang masih muda.

"Terima kasih, tapi hotel itu punya ayahku. Aku hanya melanjutkan kinerjanya saja."

"Oww, kau orang kaya rupanya." Matsuri menggumam penuh kekaguman, dan itu membuat Kiba makin merasa terbang.

"Ah iya, dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal di dekat bar, jadi kalau nanti sudah sampai bar, lurus saja lalu belok kiri di pertigaan."

"Oke."

Mereka belum begitu kenal, dan kekosongan masih ada ketika mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Seperti saat ini.

Matsuri sendiri lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya, mengirimi pesan pada teman satu kontrakannya bahwa ia sebentar lagi sampai.

"Di sini?"

"Bukan, rumah yang bercat pink di depan."

Mobil Kiba melaju pelan di komplek perumahan dekat bar ini, mencari rumah yang dituju si perempuan.

"Yang ini?" Kiba menolehkan wajahnya ke rumah besar bercat pink di keseluruhan temboknya.

Bahkan kursi dan pot bunganya juga pink.

"Iya, ini kontrakanku. Aku tinggal bersama temanku. Kau mau masuk?"

Kiba menggeleng, bilang ia harus segera bersiap berangkat kerja. Tapi entah kenapa pagi ini Matsuri nampak memaksa, jadi Kiba dengan setengah hati mengekori Matsuri yang tadi sempat menggamit lengannya.

"Sakura, aku pulang."

"Ya, sebentar."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi dua orang di depan pintu untuk mendapati seorang perempuan keluar dari dalam rumah.

Entah Kiba berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi dia sempat menangkap gurat keterkejutan dari wajah si perempuan yang baru ia lihat pertama kali.

"Oh, hai?" Sapa perempuan itu setelah meredakan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya, halo." Kiba menunduk singkat.

"Kiba, kenalkan. Ini temanku, namanya Sakura Inuz-"

Perempuan asing itu melotot pada Matsuri.

"Ah, bukan. Dia Haruno Sakura. Teman kuliahku. Kami satu sekolah sejak sma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**

Maaf yha kalau terkesan ngaco sekali :(


	9. Are We Friends?

**Are We Friends?**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba melonggarkan dasinya, ia baru saja rapat dengan para petinggi hotel. Rencana pembangunan hotel cabang baru di Sapporo sangat sulit mencapai kesepakatan. Kalau masing-masing orang terus berselisih paham, bisa-bisa makin lama juga pihak donatur mencairkan anggaran. Hal ini hanya membuat Kiba si bos pemalas harus memutar otak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia lantas masuk ruangannya sendiri sambil membanting pintu. Di depannya kini ada laptop yang menyala, banyak email masuk tapi ia belum sanggup membacanya.

"Sekretaris Hinata Hyuuga, segera masuk ke ruangan saya." Kiba bicara lewat speaker yang ada di mejanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk masuk dengan raut bingung. Pekerjaannya saja membuat laporan beberapa jam yang lalu belum beres, sekarang sudah ada panggilan lagi.

"Ada masalah apa pak?"

Kiba menunjukkan laptopnya ke depan kursi Hinata yang baru saja duduk. "Baca semua email yang masuk."

Hinata menatap lelah bosnya yang selalu memaksa. "Semua pak? Tapi totalnya ada dua ratus lebih pesan."

Kiba melotot untuk membuat Hinata diam. "Bacakan saja, oke? Yang kira-kira penting dibalas, yang tidak penting diamkan saja."

"Baik pak."

Dalam hati Hinata meraung karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas pesan milik bosnya ini, apalagi kalau email yang masuk ternyata berisi pesan pribadi.

"Oh, kebanyakan hanya relasi bapak yang meminta bergabung dengan hotel ini. Apakah perlu saya balas?"

"Bergabung? Maksudnya?"

Sudah dibilang bergabung ya bergabung, kenapa masih saja tidak paham sih? Dasar minta dipukul kepala si bos ini.

Hinata ingin mengumpat kalau saja dia tidak ingat dirinya hanyalah karyawan baru.

"Ya bergabung pak, mereka mau menanamkan saham di hotel bapak."

"Oh," Mulut Kiba membulat sempurna.

"Biarkan saja aku yang membalas itu nanti. Lalu, ada yang lain?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ada beberapa berkas lamaran kerja juga."

"Lamaran kerja? Kenapa mereka mengirimkannya ke emailku?"

Hinata terkikik pelan. "Mungkin mereka baru pertama kali mendaftar kerja, jadi salah informasi."

"Ya sudah, yang itu diamkan saja."

Hinata mengangguk, ia hampir keluar ruangan kalau saja Kiba tidak menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Oh, bapak butuh bantuan lain?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Tentang penawaranku minggu lalu, apa kau sudah setuju?"

Awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti, karena tentunya ada begitu banyak hal yang sudah ia bicarakan dengan Kiba, dan semuanya masalah pekerjaan. Tapi kalau soal penawaran yang sudah sempat dibahas, agaknya Kiba memintanya untuk pindah rumah lagi.

"Ah tentang itu, saya…"

"Ayolah, temani Ino. Aku ingin dia punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan, daripada menceramahiku terus."

Oh, ternyata permintaan ini hanya menyangkut kepentingan dirinya saja. Pantas saja dari awal Hinata tidak percaya saat Kiba bilang jarang pulang, kerjaannya saja hanya duduk di ruangan seharian. Andai Kiba bukan bosnya, Hinata sudah menolak dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Baiklah, saya akan pindah ke rumah teman bapak."

Untuk kali ini saja, ia akan biarkan si bos ini mengaturnya.

"Tapi bulan depan, karena sewa rumah saya masih berjalan."

Senyum di wajah Kiba kian mengembang. "Tentu tidak masalah."

Malam ini Kiba agak pusing karena menatap layar laptop lama sekali. Ia membalas email yang diterima Hinata tadi siang, memilah kalimat yang bagus untuk menyetujui beberapa investor yang ingin bergabung. Kiba sedang dalam masa gawat darurat untuk segera menyelamatkan hotel milik ayahnya. Cabang hotel di Sapporo harus segera dibangun.

Kiba menengok sofa panjang di sampingnya, yang mana ada Ino sedang tertidur lelap sambil meringkuk.

Ino memang selalu ke rumahnya tiap malam, menyiapkan makanan. Terkadang Kiba merasa kasihan karena Ino sendiri pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja, tapi tidak pernah berhenti peduli barang sedikitpun pada tetangga yang tidak tahu diri ini.

Ino menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan meringkuk lagi. Dia pasti kedinginan.

"Huh, kenapa kau tak ambil selimut sih tadi?"

Kiba bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar dan meraih satu selimut yang baru dicuci dari dalam lemari. Ia segera keluar lagi dan memakaikan selimutnya ke atas tubuh Ino.

Selesai mengurus si bayi besar, Kiba segera duduk kembali untuk mengurusi email yang belum tersentuh. Tapi ternyata angin malam berhembus kencang lewat jendela yang sedikit terbuka, dan membuatnya yang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek jadi kedinginan.

Malas menutup jendela, akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk tiduran di samping Ino. Walaupun sisa tempat di sofa hanya tinggal sedikit, tapi ia tetap memaksa untuk tiduran, membuat Ino menggeliat lagi dan meluruskan kaki.

"Aku akan tiduran sebentar di sini."

Toh memang sejak kecil mereka sering tidur berdampingan begini di ruang tamu, jadi Kiba pikir Ino tidak akan marah kalau ia menumpang tempatnya sebentar.

"Selamat malam Ino, mimpi indah."

Begitu baru saja menutup mata, Kiba justru tidak bisa tidur. Ia membuka mata lagi, setengah membelalak. Pasalnya Ino yang sedari tadi mencari posisi tidur lebih nyaman justru memeluk perut Kiba.

Desir di hati Kiba muncul lagi, dan ia meneguk ludah saking groginya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaan seperti ini muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan hanya pada Ino saja ia merasakannya. Padahal kalau ditengok dari durasi pertemanannya, ia dan Ino sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Yang begini biasa saja dalam pertemanan, bukan?

Ia lantas berusaha mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Astaga, bau alkohol. Rupanya sebelum ke sini Ino sudah mabuk, dan Kiba tidak tahu sama sekali karena fokusnya hanya pada email.

"Kau ada masalah, Ino? Kenapa tidak ceritakan padaku?"

Tapi Ino jelas diam saja, pengaruh alkohol tidak mungkin membuatnya bisa bangun hanya karena mendengar suara lirih Kiba di samping telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hey, maaf menghilang beberapa bulan. Aku sibuk apply dan resign kerja (jgn ditiru, hehe).**

 **Semoga semua yang baca masih ingat sama alur cerita ini, wkwk. Soalnya aku sendiri lupa. O_o**

 **Ya sudah itu saja, ketemu lagi chapter depan. Bbay, wuuush~ *ngilang lagi***

P.S: check ombak dulu ya, kalau masih ada yang baca, baru aku lanjutin. :P


	10. Strange Feelings

**Strange Feelings**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah berganti malam lagi. Ino yang alih-alih kembali ke rumah setelah membawakan Kiba makan malam, justru minta bermalam di rumah Kiba saja. Padahal tadi Kiba sudah memperingatkan siapa tahu ada pencuri yang akan masuk rumah Ino, tapi perempuan itu tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya.

Salah satu alasannya ingin menginap di rumah Kiba adalah karena kemarin malam ia merasa sangat nyaman saat tidur, dan bangun pagi dalam keadaan segar bugar. Jadi ia pikir kalau tidur di rumah Kiba lagi maka akan terjadi hal yang sama, ia akan mimpi indah seperti malam kemarin.

"Ino, lain kali kita beli saja makanan di luar. Kau pasti lelah kerja seharian."

Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

Kiba hanya menghela napas pasrah, sudah tahu betul sifat Ino bagaimana. Tetangganya ini memang selalu seperti ini, kalau Kiba bilang ingin beli makan di luar, lagaknya selalu setuju, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terlaksana dalam setahun terakhir.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam, ada masalah?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ino meneguk air putihnya.

"Lalu kenapa aku kemarin malam mencium bau alkohol di mulutmu?"

Ino hampir menyemburkan minumannya kalau saja Kiba tidak menunjukkan kepalan tangan, bersiap memukul Ino kapan saja kalau berani menyemprot mukanya.

"Ah maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau kemarin malam minum, kan? Aku tidur di sampingmu, jadi baunya tercium."

Ino kembali meneguk air mineral, kali ini untuk menetralisir perasaan asing yang baru saja masuk ke dadanya.

"Kemarin ada makan-makan di kantor, jadi mau tidak mau harus minum. Oh ya, aku sudah selesai makan, ku bereskan dulu." Ino segera pergi mencuci piring yang selesai ia gunakan.

"Sekalian punyaku ya," Kiba nyengir.

Malam ini tidak ada pekerjaan kantor yang Kiba sisakan di rumah, jadi lelaki tinggi itu bisa mengistirahatkan badannya dengan langsung tidur setelah selesai makan.

Ino baru saja selesai mencuci muka ketika ia melihat Kiba sudah mengatupkan mata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Lelaki itu tidur terlentang di sofa.

"Hei, kenapa tidur di sini?"

Kiba tidak menyahut.

Ino pasti terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi tadi, sehingga Kiba sudah jatuh ke dalam tidur yang terlalu dalam.

Berhubung Kiba ini tipe manusia yang susah dibangunkan, jadi Ino bergegas mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya di atas tubuh si tetangga.

Ino menatapi wajah damai Kiba saat tidur. Benar-benar nampak seperti manusia karena anak ini tidak sedang mabuk. Andai Kiba terus menerus sadar seperti ini, pasti kerjaannya bisa beres tanpa perlu dibawa pulang.

Dan tentang apa yang ia pikirkan tadi, apakah benar ia tidur nyenyak karena ada Kiba di sampingnya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa pengaruh Kiba di hidupnya hingga sampai seperti ini.

Lama berpikir, Ino akhirnya jatuh tertidur juga di samping Kiba. Kali ini ia yang meminta setengah bagian selimut untuk membungkus dirinya sendiri, bahkan tangannya kembali terulur untuk memeluk perut Kiba, meminta sedikit kehangatan di malam yang mulai dingin. Tidak apa, kan? Lagipula mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Di saat yang sama, Kiba membuka matanya. Ia belum benar-benar tidur sejak tadi. Hatinya kembali berdesir tidak karuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba tidak tahan lagi, ia makin takut atas perasaannya sendiri. Harusnya dirinya dan Ino tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Mereka hanya teman, _for a God sake._ Orang tua Ino ingin Kiba menjaga putrinya, tapi bukan dalam konteks berdebar yang begini. Mungkin saja kan Ino sudah menganggap dirinya ini sebagai seorang kakak lelaki.

Ia menggigit jempolnya, berusaha mencari solusi.

"Ayo berpikir Kiba, berpikir." Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, gemas dengan ide yang hampir muncul namun tenggelam lagi.

Matsuri.

Benar, nama itu mungkin bisa membantunya keluar dari situasi asing ini. Oke, Kiba harus menelepon Matsuri sekarang juga.

Persetan dengan pagi yang masih buta, dan Ino yang sedang memasak di rumahnya sendiri. Ia harus segera mengajak perempuan itu untuk pergi, entah kemana. Kencan mungkin, toh ini hari minggu.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kiba berhasil mendial nomor Matsuri.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kembali ia memanggil nomor yang sama, justru telepon Matsuri dinonaktifkan.

"Haruskah ini terjadi sekarang? Ayolah, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Kiba mengacak rambutnya. Ia gusar, belum lagi Ino akan tiba dalam beberapa menit dengan menenteng nampan berisi makanan.

Bermodalkan nekat, Kiba meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus menemui Matsuri karena perempuan itu menolak panggilan teleponnya tadi.

Sebelum pergi, ia sempatkan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Ino. Ia harus menghentikan perempuan yang sedang memasak itu untuk minta ijin pergi sebentar.

"Ino,"

Astaga, lihatlah saat ini Ino tengah melamun di depan kompor yang menyala.

"Ino, kompornya dimatikan dulu." Ia menepuk pundak tetangganya itu.

"Ah iya, maaf." Dengan gelagapan, Ino mematikan kompor yang menyala tanpa ditumpangi apapun.

Beruntung tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik. Kau mau pergi?"

"Iya, aku ada janji dengan Matsuri. Nanti siang aku kembali."

"Tidak mau sarapan dulu?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Tolong simpankan untuk nanti, aku pasti memakannya."

Seiring berjalannya Kiba keluar rumah, Ino membanting penggorengan kosong yang masih dingin ke lantai.

Kiba sendiri tidak mendengar keributan kecil yang tetangganya itu timbulkan, karena ia sibuk menelepon Matsuri berulang kali hingga masuk mobil.

Dilajukannya mobil hitam itu menuju komplek perumahan Matsuri yang sudah pernah ia lewati. Begitu nampak rumah kontrakan bercat pink, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang.

Beruntung sekali karena ada seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pink yang ada di luar rumah, sedang menyemprotkan air ke tanaman di dalam pot kecil.

"Selamat pagi," Sapanya.

Si perempuan yang sudah ia kenal beberapa hari lalu menampakkan keterkejutan lagi. Sakura membatu ketika Kiba berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku mau mencari Matsuri, apa dia ada di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk patah-patah.

"Matsuri, keluar sebentar! Ada tamu!"

"Ya, aku di sini!" Yang dipanggil berteriak nyaring.

Kiba tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapati gadis idamannya keluar dari rumah dengan pakaian seadanya. Khas anak gadis rumahan.

"Hai Matsuri,"

"Kiba," Suara Matsuri tiba-tiba melemah.

"Ada apa kau mencari Matsuri? Aku tidak mengijinkannya pergi ke bar lagi." Sakura menginterupsi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak akan membawanya ke bar. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja sebentar dengannya. Boleh?" Kiba tersenyum ramah.

Matsuri menggaruk tengkuknya, hampir menjawab tapi ragu.

"Ehm, maaf Kiba. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu lagi."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Kiba membelalak kaget.

Matsuri menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Karena kau sudah bertemu Sakura, jadi tugasku sudah selesai."

Kiba semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti, ia menatap dua perempuan di hadapannya bergantian. Ada konspirasi apa ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura, dia.."

"Matsuri, jangan!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, memohon pada teman baiknya untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia apapun.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Sakura. Kau yang membawaku ke bar dan memintaku mengawasi orang ini. Sekarang kalian sudah bertemu, jadi tugasku sudah selesai."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk bicara padanya. Cukup awasi dia dan bilang padaku kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja!"

"Mana bisa begitu-"

"STOOOP!" Kiba menghentikan dua perempuan ini yang justru berdebat sendiri.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kalian mau bilang apa padaku?"

Niatnya jalan-jalan dengan Matsuri malah jadi tidak karuan begini. Kalau urusannya begini, rencananya menjauhi Ino untuk sementara waktu dipastikan gagal total.

"Diam Sakura, biar aku yang mengurus ini." Matsuri menatap sengit temannya sebelum bicara lebih serius ke Kiba.

"Kiba, Haruno Sakura ini adalah adikmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Waaaah masih ada yang baca. Aku senang. :D**

 **Ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga kuat sampai ending. :D**


	11. You Should Know

**You Should Know**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu rumah bercat pink ini. Si pemilik rumah yang bernama Sakura sedang menyuguhkan teh di meja, sementara Matsuri berdiri menyandar pada tembok penyekat ruang tamu dan kamar tidur.

Otak si laki-laki ini berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi tidak bisa. Ia mual, ingin sekali bayang-bayang tentang Matsuri yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah adiknya segera lenyap dari kepala.

Kiba butuh alkohol sekarang. Apakah meminta alkohol di rumah orang asing adalah hal yang sopan?

"Dengar, aku minta maaf sudah mengacaukan segalanya, Sakura. Tapi ini saatnya kau mengakui apa yang selama ini terjadi. Aku bisa pergi dulu kalau kalian butuh waktu berdua." Matsuri yang sedari tadi menggigiti kuku tangannya angkat suara.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Jangan pergi, kau di sini saja. Aku mungkin akan canggung mengakui semuanya di depan kak Kiba. Jadi, kau harus membantuku."

Sakura dan Matsuri saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Kiba hanya jadi penonton di sini, menyaksikan dua orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke hidupnya dan bilang akan mengakui sesuatu.

"Kak Kiba," Sakura memanggilnya.

"Ah maaf, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sakura menatap khawatir pada Kiba yang diam saja.

Ia takut Kiba akan membencinya karena sudah terlanjur mengaku.

Kiba mengangguk. "Tentu, tidak masalah. Lanjutkan saja apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku."

Sakura mengangguk, ia segera menyamankan duduknya. Baiklah, hal yang ia sembunyikan selama 22 tahun hidup di dunia ini akhirnya akan terbongkar.

"Kak Kiba, sebetulnya ada sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui tentang kematian orang tuamu."

Badan Kiba tiba-tiba kaku, ada rasa kesal ketika orang lain yang menyebut-nyebut orang tuanya lagi. Mereka sudah tiada, jadi bisakah tidak ada yang mengungkitnya lagi? Biarkan kedua orang tuanya damai di alam lain sana.

"Tapi aku akan bercerita dari awal dulu supaya kau tidak bingung." Sakura berdeham sekilas, membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Ayahmu dan ibuku dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka tidak direstui oleh orang tua dari ayahmu. Ibuku bukan orang terpelajar, dia hanya buruh di pabrik, jadi orang tua dari ayahmu kesal sekali ketika mengetahuinya."

Sakura menghela napas sebentar, lalu ia menatap Matsuri. Ia ingin bilang tidak bisa menceritakan lebih jauh, tapi Matsuri mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Akhirnya ayahmu menikah dengan ibumu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan ibuku. Saat ibumu sedang hamil tua, ayahmu malah makin sering menemui ibuku. Yah, kau tahu.. setelah itu terjadilah aku."

Kiba menahan napas, hidungnya kembang kempis menahan emosi, dan matanya merah menahan tangis.

"Aku lahir satu tahun lebih muda darimu. Saat itu, ibuku kira ayahmu sangat menyayanginya, apalagi dia sedang punya bayi perempuan yang lucu. Tapi…"

Sakura mendongak, menahan air mata agar tidak turun dulu sebelum ia selesai bicara. Perempuan ini tahu pasti ketika sudah menangis, maka ia tidak akan mudah berhenti. Semua yang dirinya dan ibunya lalui benar-benar menyakitkan. Mungkin dengan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kiba akan mengurangi kesengsaraan mereka.

"Begitu ibuku menghubungi ayahmu, dia malah tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Ibuku marah dan meminta bertemu. Di situlah, ayahmu mengakui hal yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati."

Kiba masih senantiasa mendengarkan. Meski menyakitkan, tapi dia tidak bisa tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan pembicaraan serius ini.

"Ayahmu bilang dia tidak membutuhkan ibuku lagi karena sudah punya anak laki-laki. Kau pasti tahu kan kalau anak laki-laki selalu jadi kebanggaan keluarga?"

Kiba tidak menjawab apapun, mengangguk pun tidak.

"Ibuku jadi setengah gila setelahnya, dia mulai mabuk-mabukan dan pekerjaannya berantakan. Tapi beruntungnya, dia bertemu seseorang, dan mereka menikah. Akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan marga 'Inuzuka' menjadi 'Haruno'. Ayah baruku orang yang sangat baik, aku juga sangat menyayanginya."

Sakura tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis, dia sesenggukan sekarang sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

"Jadi, ibumu akhirnya bisa melupakan ayahku?" Tanya Kiba hati-hati.

Sakura mengiyakan. "Ya, dia akhirnya melupakan ayahmu dan kami hidup bahagia sampai aku berumur dua puluh tahun."

"Aku turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan kalian." Kiba tersenyum tulus.

Sakura justru menatap sedih pada Kiba yang belum mendengar ceritanya sampai selesai.

"Terima kasih, tapi ceritanya belum selesai sampai di sini. Saat ibuku sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja, dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan ayah dan ibumu, dan kau juga."

Matsuri yang tidak tahan karena ceritanya terlalu lama langsung memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Ibu Sakura sangat merindukan ayahmu setelah puluhan tahun tidak bertemu, tapi dia tidak berani karena kalian nampak sangat bahagia. Karena perasaan dibuang itulah, dia mulai merencanakan hal jahat."

Sakura menangis lagi, menangisi ibunya yang ada di balik jeruji sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kiba sudah tahu akhirnya akan kemana, tapi ia tetap ingin mendengar.

Ia ingin setidaknya mendapat kejelasan atas kematian orang tuanya yang masih menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya sampai sekarang.

"Ibu Sakura sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya ke mobil orang tuamu. Sekarang dia dipenjara seumur hidup."

Badan Kiba melorot ke lantai, air matanya mengalir sendiri, dan tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya kasar.

Kiba tidak sesenggukan, ia justru tertawa pelan setelahnya. "Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Sedih nggak,** _ **reader-san**_ **? :(**


	12. Another Suck

**Another Suck**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sedang menenangkan si tetangga yang kini sesenggukan sambil memeluk kakinya. Sesekali ia menepuk kepala si tetangga ini, menguatkannya agar baik-baik saja. Tadi Kiba buru-buru pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, tapi begitu sampai di dalam rumah, Kiba meneleponnya dan bilang minta ditemani.

Ino sudah mendengar semuanya tentang Sakura dari mulut Kiba sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menanggapi apapun, sungguh apa yang ia dengar ini sangat di luar dugaannya.

Bagaimana bisa ada cerita konyol semacam ini ketika orang tua Kiba sudah lama pergi dari sisi mereka?

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, fakta nyatanya tetaplah fakta. Baik Kiba ataupun Ino harus menghadapi orang baru yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih konyol dari aku ternyata punya adik selama ini?"

Ino diam saja, ia masih mengelus punggung Kiba seperti tadi.

"Matsuri ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku saja, dia mendekatiku hanya agar aku bertemu dengan Sakura."

Si laki-laki yang tadinya sesenggukan kini mulai mengoceh.

"Andai saja aku tidak bertemu Matsuri dan mengajaknya bicara di bar, aku tidak perlu tahu semua cerita ini. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Ino. Mereka menjelek-jelekkan ayahku."

Kiba sudah berhenti sesenggukan, kepalanya makin linglung karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Masih untung ini hari minggu, ia jadi punya waktu untuk mengobral apa yang ia dengar pada Ino.

"Ah benar, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Matsuri."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau memarahinya? Ku sarankan jangan."

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Aku harus bicara padanya."

Ino melepaskan Kiba begitu saja dari pangkuannya, ia hanya bisa memandanginya dalam diam. Sekarang, apapun yang akan Kiba lakukan, ia akan membiarkannya saja.

Lagipula selama ini juga ia tak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mau Kiba akhirnya marah pada Sakura, atau kencan dengan Matsuri, terserah saja. Ino sadar apa yang ia rasakan ini salah. Ia tidak seharusnya punya perasaan seperti ini pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Hubungan mereka bahkan sudah teraasa sekental saudara sedarah.

Beralih ke Kiba yang ada di dalam kamar, sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dan bicara empat mata dengan Matsuri nyatanya hanya bisa jadi impian saja.

Matsuri menolak untuk bertemu lagi. Tapi beruntung gadis itu tidak menolak untuk berkirim pesan dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Aku tidak mungkin menemuimu sekarang. Harusnya kau bicara pada Sakura, bukan aku._

 _ **Kiba :**_ _Dia sudah bicara banyak padaku tadi_

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Sudah selesai kalau begitu._

 _ **Kiba :**_ _Antara kau dan aku, sepertinya belum._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Soal apa?_

 _ **Kiba :**_ _Katakan padaku alasanmu mendekatiku._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Apa yang ingin kau dengar?_

 _ **Kiba :**_ _Apa saja yang ingin kau katakan, aku ingin mendengarnya._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan menuliskannya, bukan mengirim_ _voice_ _note_ _. Kekeke~_

Kiba tersenyum disela acara berbalas pesan dengan perempuan yang sempat membuat hatinya meletup-letup seperti kembang api ini.

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Darimana aku harus memulainya?_

 _ **Kiba**_ _:Dari pertemuan kita di bar, mungkin?_

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Baiklah, pertemuan kita di bar sudah ku atur sendiri. Awalnya Sakura yang mencari segala informasi tentangmu agar bisa tinggal di daerah yang sama denganmu._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Dia dengar dari mata-matanya bahwa kau sering mabuk di bar dekat kontrakan kami, jadi dia mulai mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Selanjutnya, dia memintaku mengawasimu juga._

 _ **Kiba**_ _: Kenapa kau harus ikut mengawasiku?_

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Kami punya kerja_ _part_ _time_ _yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan untuk membayar sewa kontrakan, jadi harus bergantian mengawasimu._

 _ **Kiba**_ _: Kenapa kalian bekerja? Ku lihat kalian seperti anak orang kaya._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Kekeke~ aku memang masih punya orang tua yang mau menyekolahkanku. Tapi Sakura, dia kuliah dengan sisa tabungan ibunya. Dan untuk kontrakan, aku dan Sakura sudah bersepakat untuk membayar sewa tahunan dengan uang milik kami sendiri._

 _ **Kiba**_ _: Kemana ayahnya yang baik hati itu?_

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Dia kabur ke luar negeri, sekarang tidak ada kabar._

 _ **Kiba**_ _: Aku turut menyesal mendengarnya._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Terimakasih, Sakura pasti akan senang mendengar ini._

Kiba menggigiti bibir bagian dalamnya yang sering terkena sariawan akhir-akhir ini. Ia ragu-ragu hendak menuliskan kalimat selanjutnya, takut menyesal. Tapi ia sangat penasaran kalau tidak ditanyakan saat ini juga.

 _ **Kiba**_ _: Matsuri?_

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Ya?_

 _ **Kiba**_ _: Ada alasan lain kenapa kau mau ikut mengawasiku?_

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Selain karena Sakura dan ibunya? Tidak, aku murni membantunya karena dia teman baikku._

 _ **Kiba**_ _: Sama sekali tidak ada?_

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Oh astaga maafkan aku, sepertinya pembicaraan ini mulai melebar. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan teman satu kampusku. Aku juga tidak ada rencana sama sekali untuk mendekatimu sebagai teman kencan._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Aku sungguh minta maaf._

 _ **Matsuri**_ _: Karena kau kakak dari temanku, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku juga._

Kiba membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Luka di hatinya makin menganga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Adakah yang ngeship Kiba x Matsuri? XD**

 **Tapi udah end kisah mereka di sini, hhhhha.**


	13. What I Feel

**What I Feel**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba merasakan ada sebuah lubang besar di hatinya. Dia tidak bisa menamakan apa itu, tapi perasaannya yang sudah terluka jelas tidak akan mudah untuk disembuhkan.

"Pak manajer, anda ada jadwal rapat jam satu nanti." Hinata mengingatkan Kiba yang sedari tadi melamun.

Padahal harusnya si pimpinan hotel ini menyusun bahan diskusi untuk dirapatkan dengan para kepala divisi hotel, tapi kerjaannya tadi hanya bernapas saja.

"Biarkan Naruto saja yang memimpin, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar."

Melihat raut sendu itu lagi, Hinata makin tak enak hati pada bosnya yang sepertinya selalu nampak kesepian di setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi kali ini jauh lebih parah.

"Anda sedang ada masalah, pak?"

Kiba mengangguk, kemudian menarik napas berat lagi.

"Maaf kalau saya agak lancang, tapi apakah ini tentang teman anda lagi? Apakah saya sudah harus pindah sekarang?"

Kiba melirik sekilas pada Hinata dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia tersenyum singkat, lalu menopangangkan dagunya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan intens.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada orang asing yang usianya sepantaran denganmu, lalu datang ke hidupmu dan mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga?"

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. "Mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga? Apa dia orang jahat yang ingin meminta uang?"

Kiba memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Sakura punya motif tersembunyi dibalik pengakuannya yang mengejutkan. Kiba tidak bisa menerimanya sampai detik ini.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, tapi dia sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku. Tentang hidupnya, tentang ibunya yang dulu pacaran dengan ayahku, dan pengkhianatan satu sama lain."

Hinata menutup mulut, terlalu terkejut atas cerita yang ia dengar. Ini seperti satu dari sekian banyak bagian cerita yang ia baca di novel ataupun yang ia tonton di televisi.

Bedanya, ia mendengar kisah ini sendiri dari atasannya.

"Maaf, tapi orang tua anda juga sudah tidak ada?"

"Ya, tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'juga'?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu anda pernah bilang kalau orang tua teman anda sudah tidak ada. Apa anda lupa?"

Ya, kenyataannya Kiba memang pelupa. Aslinya mungkin tidak, terlebih karena ia masih sangat muda. Alkohol yang membuatnya seperti ini, mungkin nanti Kiba harus benar-benar berhenti dari minuman jahanam itu.

"Benarkah? Maaf aku lupa."

Hinata hanya mengangguk paham.

"Benar, kami memang sama-sama yatim piatu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, tapi perlahan aku sudah bisa merelakan mereka."

Kiba menghela napas berat lagi, seberat beban yang ia pikul di pundaknya. "Mereka sudah tidak ada, lalu kenapa mempermasalahkan hal yang sudah berlalu seperti ini?"

"Memang pak, orang tua anda sudah tidak ada. Bagi anda mungkin segalanya yang menyangkut mereka hanyalah masa lalu, tapi orang yang mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga itu adalah hal baru yang harus dihadapi." Hinata mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, saya yakin anda bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak."

Kiba mengedipkan matanya pelan, agak pusing dan tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu keputusan bijak seperti apa yang bisa diambil oleh orang sepertiku."

"Anda berhak tidak menerimanya sebagai anggota keluarga, tapi jangan menyakitinya. Dengan datangnya dia dan mengakui sesuatu adalah bukti bahwa selama ini dia terluka, jadi mengakuinya pada anda adalah caranya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu."

Kiba mendengarkan.

"Jangan menyakitinya, pak. Terkadang diam saja sudah cukup untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

Tapi Kiba juga tersakiti di sini, dan Hinata tidak tahu keseluruhan masalahnya. Si pimpinan hotel itu hanya bisa mengangguk, seolah ia bisa memahami nasihat yang bawahannya itu sampaikan.

Tidak, Kiba tidak lantas benci pada Hinata dan segala responnya tadi. Lagipula, membicarakan masalah pada orang yang baru dikenal adalah keinginannya sendiri. Ia ingin didengarkan.

Beda lagi urusannya kalau menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto, lelaki itu pasti hanya akan menanggapinya dengan kekerasan. Bisa-bisa rumah Sakura habis terbakar kalau Naruto sampai tahu.

Meskipun dikenal ceria, nyatanya Naruto adalah orang yang emosian. Hanya di depan orang-orang terdekat ia bisa menunjukkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhngh Kiba,"

" _Sayang_ ," Ucap Kiba, menatap tepat di mata seseorang di bawahnya.

"Ap-apa?"

" _Panggil aku sayang_. Kau kan kekasihku." Kiba mengelus pipi pualam yang menunjukkan semburat merah itu.

Seseorang di bawahnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Cepat lakukan, _sayang_."

Sekali lagi Kiba mengelusnya, dan bibirnya menekan bibir gadis di bawahnya. Mereka saling melumat untuk beberapa saat, mengalirkan sengatan listrik yang akan semakin memicu nafsu keduanya untuk naik.

Mereka akan segera berada di atas awan sebentar lagi.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Baiklah, haruskah kita langsung saja? Atau mau main-main dulu?"

Gadis di bawahnya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kiba, memaksa mencium si laki-laki agar bersedia mempercepat kegiatan panas mereka.

Dia tidak suka bertele-tele.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam.

Dahinya dipenuhi keringat, khawatir tentang berapa jumlah botol yang sudah ia tenggak hingga berakhir meniduri seseorang lagi.

Apa yang ia ingat barusan hanyalah sebagian kegiatan panasnya bersama seorang gadis yang entah siapa itu di atas ranjang. Namun, untuk hal lain seperti bagaimana mereka akhirnya bisa sampai di rumah, atau dimana mereka melakukannya, Kiba tidak ingat.

Sekarang ia ada di atas ranjangnya sendiri, yang mana membuatnya semakin kaget karena tidak ada jejak apapun di spreinya. Tidak ada sama sekali, sama seperti terakhir kali.

Bagaimana ia berakhir di ranjangnya sendiri kalau semalaman saja ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang?

Oh, atau gadis itu meminta supir taksi untuk membopongnya ke sini?

Mungkin.

Kiba akan meyakininya saja, daripada tidak menemukan jawaban lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan m rated kok, guys. :(**


	14. Another Woman

**Another Woman**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana bar masih sama seperti biasanya, meski Kiba sudah beberapa tahun belakangan menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu nyaman, Kiba jadi tidak mau berpindah ke bar lain. Meski ada kemungkinan dia akan bertemu Matsuri lagi, ia tidak peduli, yang penting adalah hasratnya untuk melupakan segala masalah yang ada bisa terpenuhi.

Kalau beruntung, Kiba bisa menemukan perempuan lain lagi untuk diajak mengobrol. Seperti malam ini. Ia dapat satu perempuan yang sedari tadi memandanginya dari kejauhan, dan ia langsung saja memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Persetan dengan patah hati. Dengan wajah tampannya ini, Kiba bisa mendapatkan puluhan perempuan untuk diajak tidur. Lagipula tidur dengan bergonta ganti pasangan bukan masalah yang besar, karena keesokan paginya ia akan melupakan semua orang. Ia tidak akan merasa terlalu bersalah setelahnya.

Entah benar-benar sudah melakukannya atau belum, atau hanya sekedar tidur bersebelahan saja, ia tidak ingat.

Sesungguhnya inilah lubang besar lain yang menggerogoti hidupnya, memori yang hilang akibat terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol.

"Malam, tampan." Si perempuan menampilkan senyum paling menawannya.

"Malam, kau baru pertama kali ke sini?"

Si perempuan menggeleng. "Sudah beberapa kali, memangnya kenapa?"

Kiba menopangkan tangan kiri pada dagunya, ia memandangi wajah perempuan cantik itu lekat-lekat. "Aku sudah lama main ke sini dan baru melihatmu malam ini. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan bidadari seindah dirimu?"

Si perempuan tertawa, tangan lentiknya menutupi bibir agar nampak elegan. "Aku pernah melihatmu di sini kok, dengan perempuan. Mungkinkah dia pacarmu? Kenapa kalian tidak ke sini bersama?"

Tangan Kiba terulur untuk merapikan helaian rambut si gadis yang menjuntai ke depan, hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku. Hanya kenalan saja."

"Oh, kau rupanya suka berkenalan dengan banyak orang." Si gadis tersenyum lagi, bibirnya yang merah diakui Kiba membuatnya terpana.

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Tenten, kau sendiri?"

Kiba terkekeh singkat. "Kiba. Namaku setampan wajahku, bukan?"

Tenten menepuk pundak Kiba sambil terkekeh juga. "Iya, kau memang tampan, tapi sayang masih sendirian saja."

Alis Kiba naik satu saat menyaksikan sendiri tangan Tenten menelusup ke tangannya, minta digenggam.

"Lihat, tangan kita cocok. Tangan kecilku sangat cocok berada di genggamanmu yang besar."

Kiba mengangkat tautan tangan mereka, menatapnya dalam diam. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, tapi ia ingin membuat wanita di hadapannya ini terbuai oleh sikap manisnya, jadi segera diciumnya tangan mulus itu.

"Tenten..." Gumamnya lirih.

"Hmm?" Tenten yang baru minum menoleh lagi, merasa dipanggil.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja."

Tanpa sadar ucapan Kiba membuat Tenten berdebar sendiri. Ini terlalu manis. Kiba terlalu manis.

Mereka diam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Kiba kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenahi surai kecokelatan Tenten agar tidak menutupi wajah. Lama Kiba melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahan pada bibir merah yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil minta dicicipi.

Tangan yang sedari tadi masih berada di atas kepala Tenten tidak ia sia-siakan, jemarinya merambat ke belakang kepala dan menarik perempuan itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba mendongak memandangi Ino yang duduk di sofa sambil memegang remote tv, ia sendiri duduk di karpet bawah.

"Apa?" Ino tidak tahan lagi ditatapi sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar, tapi kau kelihatan serius sekali menonton acara balapan."

Ino mematikan televisinya. "Baiklah, kau boleh bicara."

"Kenapa dimatikan? Aku hanya akan bicara sebentar."

"Pembalap jagoanku tidak akan menang, jadi tidak menarik."

Mendapat persetujuan untuk bicara, Kiba lantas naik ke sofa di ruang tamu milik tetangganya ini dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ino. Kaki mereka berdua sama-sama dinaikkan, ditekuk menyila.

"Bicara apa?"

"Ku rasa kau tahu apa yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Kiba menatap Ino penuh selidik.

"Soal apa?"

"Hei, aku ini tidak bodoh. Semalam aku pergi ke bar dan menemui gadis lain. Tapi kenapa aku bisa berakhir di kamarku sendiri."

Ino melotot tidak terima. "Kau menuduhku? Atas dasar apa?"

"Begini Ino. Aku ingat sekali dia mengajakku ke hotel, dan aku menerima tawarannya. Jadi daripada berada di rumah, ku rasa aku seharusnya bangun di hotel, dan masih ada perempuan itu di sampingku."

Ino menghela napas kesal. Sampai kapan ia harus mendengar cerita Kiba dan dayang-dayangnya yang entah siapa saja dan ada berapa itu. Ino muak, selama ini dia sudah diam, tapi rupanya Kiba tidak pernah mencoba memahaminya sedikitpun.

"Kau tidur lagi dengan perempuan? Siapa lagi kali ini? Apa dia mengaku sebagai calon tunanganmu?" Balas Ino sarkastik.

Kiba menggigiti kuku jarinya, ia ragu harus bicara lebih lanjut atau tidak, karena bisa dilihat sekarang ini kalau Ino sedang kesal.

Mungkin Ino kesal karena tahu Kiba masih saja mabuk-mabukan.

"Tidak Ino, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Dia perempuan baik kok."

"Kau mabuk saat diajak ke hotel? Dia mabuk juga?"

Kiba hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan keadaan Tenten tadi malam. Yang ia tahu dirinya memang mabuk, bahkan sampai muntah di depan bar.

"Perempuan baik mana yang mengajak pria asing ke hotel?"

Kiba tersentak atas kalimat Ino. Ia ingin menangis rasanya. Kali ini Kiba merasa bersalah, entahlah, mungkin tiap kali dijelaskan kesalahannya oleh Ino, Kiba akan selalu sedih dan merasa bersalah.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar, dan Kiba akan lupa lagi setelahnya. Situasinya akan kembali lagi seperti semula, ia akan mabuk dan membawa pulang perempuan lagi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Ino. Aku punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan di sini. Oke, aku memang sering mabuk-mabukan dan aku bersalah atas itu. Tapi, tidakkah kau sendiri berpikir ini aneh? Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sementara aku mabuk?"

"Kau memberikan alamatmu ke gadis itu, mungkin?"

Kiba memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat kembali. Tapi memori itu hilang, seakan tidak mau diraih.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi bagaimana dia membuka pintuku? Bukankah itu pasti kau yang membantunya membukakan pintu?"

Ino melemparkan bantal ke wajah Kiba saking kesalnya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau mengganggu waktu berharga kalian, jadi aku tidak keluar."

"Tapi dia tidak punya kunci rumahku, Ino."

Ino mendelik. "Lalu kau pikir aku punya?"

"Aku pernah memberimu kunci cadangan tahun lalu." Kiba masih bertahan pada pendapatnya, berharap Ino mau jujur soal kejadian yang membuatnya pusing ini.

Tidak mungkin kan ada hantu yang selalu mengantarkannya pulang tiap malam?

"Sudah hilang. Lagipula, apakah menurutmu masuk akal kalau gadismu itu punya begitu banyak waktu untuk mampir ke rumah tetanggamu dan meminta kunci cadangan, sementara di sampingnya ada si tuan rumah yang sedang kehilangan kesadaran?"

Ino menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Dan juga... bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku punya kunci cadangan atau tidak?"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya, berpikir lagi-lagi Ino selalu menang setiap kali mereka berdebat. Ini tidak adil karena suara yang Kiba sampaikan selalu kalah, dan berakhir tidak mendapat solusi. Terutama soal para wanita yang ia tiduri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	15. Finding The Truth

**Finding The Truth**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir gelas bertemu bibirnya yang agak memucat. Di sudut bar ini, Kiba duduk sendiri. Tadi sore ia hujan-hujanan di depan rumah, ingin melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi seirama dengan air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, dan mumpung Ino belum pulang kerja.

Tapi kenyataannya, hal itu hanya kesenangan sesaat saja. Begitu hujan reda, masalahnya kembali teringat lagi. Kiba bisa gila kalau harus terus menerus berdiam di rumah, bisa-bisa ia punya keinginan bunuh diri seperti Ino beberapa tahun lalu.

Kiba tahu itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Hidup yang hanya sekali ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, misalnya dengan pergi ke bar begini. Alkohol yang mengalir lewat kerongkongan adalah salah satu kesenangan yang tidak ada saingannya.

Ia sedang merenung, mengingat-ingat kembali nasihat apa yang ia dapat dari Naruto tadi siang, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari para karyawannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau kenapa, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto begitu baru saja masuk ke ruangan atasannya._

 _"Panggil aku pak manajer saat sedang di kantor." Balas Kiba datar, tangannya dikepalkan dan ditaruh di depan mulutnya._

 _"Baiklah, pak manajer. Apa yang terjadi pada anda?"_

 _Kiba mengedip beberapa kali, ia tiba-tiba dapat ide brilian untuk dikatakan pada Naruto. Asalkan bukan tentang Sakura ataupun hal sensitif lainnya, bicara dengan Naruto masih aman._

 _"Aku berubah pikiran, ayo bicara informal saja." Ucapnya santai, tidak sadar bahwa Naruto sedang mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja._

 _Masih beruntung Kiba ini atasan sekaligus teman baiknya, jadi Naruto akan menahan diri._

 _"Terserah kau saja." Naruto membuka lembaran kertas yang perlu dibubuhi tanda tangan Kiba._

 _"Hei, menurutmu apa ada obat bagi seseorang yang kehilangan ingatannya?"_

 _Naruto menutup mulutnya dramatis. "Kau hilang ingatan? Kapan? Dimana? Kau masih mengenalku, kan? Aku Naruto, Kiba, Ya ampun, aku temanmu sejak sma. Kau tidak ingat?"_

 _Suasana hening sebentar sampai Kiba memukul kepala Naruto dengan map kertas di meja._

 _"Kenapa memukulku? Aku serius bertanya tentang keadaanmu."_

 _"Bukan hilang ingatan yang seperti itu, bodoh. Maksudku, karena aku terlalu banyak minum, jadi ada sebagian memori dalam otakku yang hilang."_

 _Naruto mulai memperhatikan, raut mukanya berubah serius. "Hilang yang bagaimana?"_

 _Kiba berpikir sebentar, mencari penjelasan yang lebih umum tanpa perlu mengatakan bahwa ini semua menyangkut perempuan._

 _"Misalnya seperti kau melakukan sesuatu saat mabuk, dan keesokan harinya tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang sudah kau lakukan."_

 _Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, otaknya langsung paham apa yang ingin dikatakan Kiba. "Maksudmu blackout?"_

 _Kiba mengernyit. "Blackout? Apa itu?"_

 _"Itu gejala yang kau alami, kehilangan memori atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan di waktu yang sudah berlalu karena mabuk, misalnya."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana menyembuhkannya?"_

 _Naruto lantas menarik kursinya yang berroda mendekati Kiba, dan kini mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan posisi sangat dekat._

 _"Aku pernah membaca novel western berjudul The Girl on the Train. Disitu dikatakan kalau kau ingin ingatanmu kembali, maka kau harus menelusurinya ulang."_

 _Kiba mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ew, itu kan karangan fiksi. Hanya cerita di novel. Bagaimana bisa diterapkan padaku?"_

 _Naruto berdecak. "Kau pikir karangan seperti itu tidak butuh observasi? Aku yakin seratus persen cara ini pasti membantu, Kiba. Kau harus menelusuri ulang."_

 _"Caranya?"_

 _"Kau harus mengunjungi tempat dimana kira-kira kejadian itu berlangsung."_

 _"Semuanya?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "Yap, semuanya."_

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin ucapan Naruto tadi yang membawanya ke bar lagi, sekaligus ingin mulai menelusuri tempat awal semuanya berlangsung.

Bar adalah tempat Kiba mabuk dan bertemu para gadis.

Namun, sudah begitu lama meraih-raih ingatan, tetap saja segalanya masih hitam. Kiba tidak menemukan apapun di sini. Di sisi lain, ia justru mengantuk, matanya pun sudah memerah.

"Hai," Seseorang menyapanya.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menghalau mabuk dan sakit kepala. Kini penglihatannya sudah lumayan jelas, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berpakaian seksi duduk di depannya.

"Oh hai, mau berkenalan denganku?" Kiba tersenyum lebar, giginya sampai kelihatan.

"Tentu, namaku Temari. Kau siapa?"

"Kiba, tapi panggil aku sayang kalau di tempat lain." Ia mengerling.

Temari yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan karena mungkin Kiba sedang melantur.

"Kau sendirian saja? Mau ku temani?"

Kiba mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau menolak gadis cantik sepertimu? Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa tadi?"

Temari terkekeh. "Temari. Hei, sepertinya kau sudah mabuk. Tidak mau pulang?"

Kiba menggeleng keras. "Aku masih bisa bertahan dua sampai tiga jam lagi di sini, jadi santai saja dan ngobrol lah denganku."

"Oke," Temari memilin helai rambutnya dengan tangan, gemas dengan lelaki _manly_ sekaligus imut ini.

"Jadi tadi siapa namamu?" Ulang Kiba membuat Temari meledakkan tawa.

"Astaga, Temari, Temari, Temari. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi." Ia kembali terkekeh.

"Ah, Temari? Punya nama panggilan?"

Temari menggeleng. "Panggilanku Temari."

Kiba tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar lagi, nampak sangat senang. "Ah, ku kira para perempuan yang datang padaku semuanya menggunakan nama panggilan khusus."

"Nama panggilan? Maksudmu seperti nama samaran?"

Begitu Kiba mengangguk, Temari menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa harus pakai nama samaran segala kalau sudah punya nama sendiri?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Apa mereka ingin mengambil uangku tanpa perlu ketahuan identitas aslinya?" Kiba berkali-kali menopang dagunya dengan tangan namun gagal.

Temari terkekeh. "Kenapa kau berpikir mereka ingin mengambil uangmu?"

Kiba mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hehe."

"Dasar kau ini. Mereka pasti punya alasan kalau sampai benar-benar memakai nama samaran."

"Alasan apa? Aku ingin tahu."

Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba berpikir. "Mungkin untuk menghindari pria hidung belang."

Mata Kiba terbuka lebar, menatap Temari dengan seksama. "Apa aku juga termasuk pria hidung belang? Apa wajahku mesum?"

Temari terkekeh, lucu sekali melihat mata mengantuk Kiba yang berusaha dilebar-lebarkan. "Bisa jadi."

Mendengarnya, tangan Kiba lantas terulur ke atas meja, meraih tangan Temari yang bebas. "Apa menurutmu juga begitu?"

Si gadis mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku jadi ingin menunjukkan seperti apa definisi hidung belang yang sesungguhnya padamu."

"Caranya?"

Kiba menyeringai nakal. "Kau sungguh mau tahu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	16. The Hidden Truth

**The Hidden Truth**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Ino berjalan dengan tergesa ke rumah Kiba, dibukanya pintu depan yang tidak pernah dikunci kalau orangnya sedang ada di rumah.

"Kiba, bangun!" Teriaknya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Tidak ada jawaban, Ino bergerak ke kamar Kiba. Di sana, ada si bongsor yang masih telungkup dengan balutan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Selimutnya tersibak entah kemana.

"Kiba," Ino menyentuh pantat Kiba dengan kakinya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sungut Ino mulai nampak, ia berdecak beberapa kali hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbisik di telinga Kiba.

"Sayangku Kiba~ bangun. Kau harus ke Sapporo hari ini."

Awalnya Ino akan berteriak di telinga si tetangga kalau ia tidak juga bangun, tapi bisikannya tadi saja sudah cukup membuat Kiba terbebalak.

Nah, dia pasti lupa harus ke Sapporo jam 9 pagi ini.

Di lain sisi, Kiba terkejut karena hal berbeda. Bisikan Ino di telinganya tadi seolah mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang familiar.

Dikatupkan matanya lagi, mencoba berpikir. Seseorang berbisik di telinganya, menggumamkan namanya disaat sedang kesakitan, dan…

Dan…

Segalanya gelap lagi.

"Jangan tidur lagi! Sekarang sudah jam delapan, dan kau harus pergi jam sembilan!" Ino mau tak mau menyeret si bayi besar untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya iya, aku tidak tidur lagi. Tapi darimana kau tahu aku akan ke Sapporo?"

Satu bantal mendarat tepat di kepala Kiba.

"Naruto berkali-kali meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat."

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi sekarang." Kiba beranjak dari kasurnya, tidak tahan terus menerus ditatap tajam oleh Ino yang galak seperti ibu mertua.

"Cepatlah, aku akan membawakan sarapan."

Dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan mereka, Ino berjalan keluar dari kamar Kiba, kembali ke rumahnya sendiri untuk menyiapkan sarapan secepat mungkin.

Kiba sendiri sedang mandi sambil bersenandung, hobinya tiap hari.

Andai baik Kiba maupun Ino sadar, aktivitas mereka tiap pagi ini sudah sangat mirip apa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang suami istri. Yah, mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan sadar dan berhenti karena canggung.

Atau berhenti karena sudah mendapat pasangan masing-masing.

Waktu berselang, Ino sudah menyiapkan sarapannya di meja. Kiba keluar dari kamar, sudah bersetelan jas hitam. Mereka melempar senyum di meja makan, entah untuk alasan apa.

"Apa kau akan menginap?" Ino menopangkan dagunya di meja, belum ada niatan untuk makan.

Kiba menelan seperempat sarapannya sebelum menjawab. "Iya, dua hari."

"Kenapa harus menginap?" Ino merengut, tapi Kiba tidak menyadarinya karena ia sibuk makan.

"Kami harus rapat sekaligus menengok bangunan baru. Dua hari saja sangat sibuk nanti."

"Oh, baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu." Ino mengendikkan bahu dan memulai sarapannya.

Kiba terkekeh sebentar, ia mengelus puncak kepala Ino. "Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu. Tenang saja, nanti aku pulang bawa oleh-oleh."

Mengabaikan desir di dadanya tiap kali bersentuhan kulit dengan Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, Ino hanya seorang diri di rumah. Matanya tidak lepas dari televisi sejak tadi, sedang menonton serial favoritnya yang sebentar lagi tamat.

Namun baru setengah jalan menonton, ia merasakan sakit di bagian leher dan bahunya. Ia langsung saja membuka kaosnya, menampilkan luka segar yang baru saja kemarin malam muncul di tubuhnya.

Ini semua ulah Kiba. Si tukang mabuk itu tidak akan pernah sadar kalau selama ini Ino lah yang sudah ia tiduri. Si berisik yang selalu salah rumah ketika pulang dari bar itu juga tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa beberapa area tubuh bagian atasnya memerah karena gigitan keras, bahkan ada yang berdarah.

Masih beruntung lehernya bisa ia tutupi dengan koyo, dan beralasan pada Kiba bahwa lehernya sedang pegal karena terlalu sering menatap layar komputer di kantor.

Ino tentu saja akan membuka koyonya saat di kantor, membiarkan orang-orang berasumsi semaunya atas luka di lehernya yang selalu kentara. Biarkan saja, toh memang benar merah di leher ini karena bekas serangan di ranjang.

Ino meneteskan air mata ketika betadine menyentuh lukanya. Semua ini sangat menyakitkan tahu, dan lebih sakit lagi karena Kiba tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia perbuat terhadapnya. Terhadap tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

Si pelupa itu hanya akan selalu berteriak di depan pagar rumahnya tiap malam ketika mabuk, salah rumah. Ino pikir awalnya tidak akan mungkin orang ini salah rumah, karena warna rumah mereka saja berbeda.

Tapi mungkin karena dekorasi eksteriornya sama, Ino jadi paham kenapa Kiba selalu bertindak semaunya.

Apa yang bisa Ino lakukan hanyalah membukakan pagar rumah dan menuntun Kiba masuk ke dalam kamar. Niat hati ingin memberikan tempat nyaman pada si tetangga untuk tidur, malah berbuah celaka. Kiba menarik tubuhnya dan mengajakmnya melakukan itu tiap kali kesadarannya tak terkontrol.

Kalau Kiba sudah benar-benar hilang kesadaran, Ino akan segera berpakaian lagi. Ia sendiri yang menyeret Kiba kembali ke rumahnya, merogoh kunci rumah di kantong celana lelaki itu, dan mengembalikannya ke tempat dimana seharusnya Kiba berada.

Tanpa Ino sadari, kedatangan Kiba terjadi berulang-ulang hingga menumbuhkan perasaan asing di hatinya. Dan sekarang, Ino tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan perasaan yang terus-menerus merambat ini. Ia ingin berhenti, tapi kehadiran Kiba tiap hari di sekitarnya nampaknya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Aw, perih." Rintihnya lagi, masih menangis.

Ia mengobati lukanya sendiri, tanpa seorang pun melihat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya ketaone. Ayo dong komentarnya ditunggu. :')**


	17. They Are Coming

**They Are Coming**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan kali ini dimanfaatkan Ino untuk tiduran di sofa, ia tidak mau melakukan apapun pagi ini selain tiduran. Badannya pegal sekali setelah kemarin diminta 3 kali menemani seorang pengacara bolak-balik ke pengadilan.

"Memangnya yang sekretaris hanya kau saja?" Kiba menggembungkan pipinya, sembari memijat kaki Ino.

"Ada, tapi masih baru. Jadi masih aku yang disuruh ke sana kemari."

"Apa gunanya pegawai baru kalau tidak dilatih? Percuma mereka dibayar kalau tidak bekerja."

"Belum waktunya, karena mereka semua masih ada dalam pengawasanku. Sudahlah, kau nyalakan kipas angin saja untukku. Panas sekali hari ini."

Hanya Ino satu-satunya orang yang berani memerintah si pimpinan hotel yang begitu dihormati di tempat kerjanya. Ia kini bahkan sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan kipas angin besar yang baru saja dinyalakan Kiba.

Setelah dirasa pekerjaannya memijat kaki sudah selesai begitu tetangganya ini berganti meminta kipas angin, Kiba meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi, menonton kompetisi memasak.

"Sedang apa kau?" Ino menatapnya aneh.

"Nonton tv lah, apalagi?" Balas Kiba enteng.

Tanpa ia tahu Ino sedang menatapnya kesal, kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang perut Kiba dari samping hingga si empunya mengeluh sakit.

"Sakit tahu! Kau kenapa sih?" Kiba jengkel, acaranya menonton kompetisi memasak jadi terganggu.

"Siapa bilang kau sudah selesai memijat kakiku?" Bentak Ino masih sambil menendang-nendang perut Kiba.

Kiba yang ditendang jadi gemas sendiri, ia lantas meraih kaki Ino, menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Ino yang terkejut lantas meronta minta kakinya dilepaskan namun sambil tertawa. Kiba jadi semakin jahil menarik-narik kaki si tetangga hingga kepalanya turun, bukan lagi tiduran di sandaran sofa.

Masih belum puas, Kiba menggelitiki perut Ino, hingga membuat Ino yang ada di bawahnya sedari tadi menggeliat kegelian. Ia sudah memohon agar Kiba berhenti, tapi si bongsor tidak mau mendengarnya. Jadilah Ino ikut menggelitiki perut tetangganya juga.

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, melupakan rasa lelah yang akhir-akhir ini mendera keduanya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Kiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya persis di atas tubuh Ino.

Kiba ini paling tidak tahan digelitiki.

Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik, dan nafas mereka terdengar memburu, mungkin karena terlalu lelah saling menggelitiki.

Mata Kiba terkunci oleh manik seseorang di bawahnya. Mereka saling terpikat namun tak pernah menyadarinya hingga saat ini. Ah bukan, tepatnya mereka tak mau tahu.

Desir di hati masing-masing hanya dianggap angin lalu, karena keduanya masihlah meninggikan status sahabat di atas segalanya.

Tapi siapa saja pasti tahu, mata tidak akan pernah berbohong. Kiba menurunkan wajahnya, menipiskan jarak di antara dirinya dan Ino. Tapi, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi karena ada suara bising yang menginterupsi dari luar.

 **'Tin Tin!'**

Sirine mobil menyadarkan Kiba dan Ino dari posisi yang kurang nyaman ini. Keduanya lantas bangkit dari sofa dan menengok keluar, mengamati truk pengangkut barang yang parkir di depan rumah Kiba.

"Kiba, kau beli _furniture_?"

Kiba mengernyit sebentar dibalik jendela rumah Ino, ia lantas membuka pintu dan mendapati sebuah mobil baru saja masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, mengikuti truk pengangkut.

Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ah, tadi malam kan aku sudah bilang Hinata akan ke sini."

Ino yang sama-sama lupa lantas menepuk dahi. Ia juga lupa menyiapkan makanan untuk teman barunya. "Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku lupa beli makanan."

Kiba mengibaskan tangan di depan muka Ino. "Tenang saja, nanti kita makan di luar. Hinata pasti tidak keberatan."

Berjalan beriringan menuju pekarangan rumah sebelah, baik Kiba maupun Ino sama-sama bingung mendapati ada begitu banyak barang dalam truk itu.

"Kiba, ku rasa semua barangnya tidak akan muat di kamar kosongku." Ino berbisik pada Kiba yang juga sedang menggaruk kepala, bingung.

"Selamat siang pak manajer, anda sehat?"

Kiba mengangguk kaku, masih shock dengan barang bawaan Hinata. "Sehat kok, sehat."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban atasannya. "Ah, kau pasti Ino temannya pak manajer, bukan? Kenalkan, aku Hinata, orang yang akan menyewa satu kamar kosong di rumahmu."

Ino tersenyum sama kakunya, tapi ia masih bisa lumayan menutupi. "Salam kenal, Hinata. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik nantinya."

"Tentu." Hinata dan Ino saling melempar senyum.

"Oh ya, kalau di rumah, kau tidak perlu memanggil atasanmu ini pak manajer. Panggil saja dia Kiba tanpa embel-embel apapun, karena dia ini bawahanku." Ucap Ino bangga.

"Heh, mana bisa begitu? Sejak kapan pula aku jadi bawahanmu?" Sungut Kiba tidak terima.

"Kenapa tidak terima? Kau saja bersedia memijat kakiku dan menyalakan kipas angin tadi. Jadi terimalah nasibmu sebagai bawahanku!"

"Wah lucu sekali, bukankah kau yang memaksaku memijat kakimu tadi?" Kiba dan Ino bertatapan sinis.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat perdebatan di hadapannya. Ternyata ini yang Naruto katakan tentang harus banyak-banyak bersabar, karena Kiba dan Ino sama-sama tidak mau mengalah kalau sudah ribut. Dasar kekanakkan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bawa barang sebanyak itu Hinata?" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk barang yang ada di truk, melupakan perdebatannya dengan Kiba.

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali. "Itu bukan barangku semua kok, sebagian milik Naruto."

Ino menepuk jidatnya lagi, baru ingat sesuatu. "Ah, kau datang bersama Naruto? Dimana dia?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, dia sedang bicara dengan supir truk di depan."

"Naruto? Ke sini juga? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

Seiring pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab, Naruto datang dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya. "Halo semuanya! Si tampan sudah datang!"

Kiba menatap malas pada Naruto yang kini sedang berkelakuan norak, bahkan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya pun nampak norak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto berhenti mengibaskan rambut cepaknya. "Loh? Ino belum memberitahumu?"

"Apa? Memberitahu apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa di sini!" Kiba melotot pada Ino yang hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku menyuruh Naruto untuk tinggal di rumahmu."

"Loh? Kenapa?" Kiba membelalak.

"Supaya adil." Jawab Ino enteng.

Kiba semakin mengernyitkan dahi. Ia jelas tidak suka pada kedatangan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba begini. "Adil apanya?"

Kiba berdecak seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau mau ada seseorang yang menemaniku, maka aku juga ingin ada seseorang yang menemanimu di rumah. Agar kau tidak keluyuran ke bar lagi."

Kiba lagi-lagi kalah bicara. Ia membuang muka ke arah lain yang sialnya malah jadi menatap Naruto. Wakilnya ini justru sedang menaik turunkan alis berkali-kali, makin menyebalkanlah ia di mata Kiba.

"Sudah sudah, kita harus bantu memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam rumah." Ino membuyarkan tatapan sengit antara Kiba dan Naruto, ia menggeret semuanya termasuk Hinata ke belakang truk.

Mulai hari ini, kehidupan baru mereka berempat sebagai tetangga akan segera dimulai. Semoga kedatangan Naruto maupun Hinata bisa mengusir rasa sepi yang melanda Kiba dan Ino selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

Semoga kali ini kebahagiaan sungguh bersedia berada di pihak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N : Maaf membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama. T_T Aku kadang sibuk, kadang juga kalau nggak sibuk ya lelah. Gitu doang tiap hari. Aku akan berusaha rajin update lagi. Jadi tolong stay di sini ya, pasti end kok. :D

Yang berkenan mampir, jangan lupa sempatkan review biar aku tahu kalau kalian masih menunggu cerita ini. Btw, terima kasih banyak untuk review-review pada chapter sebelum ini. Aku sangat terhura saat membacanya. :')


	18. Beautiful You

**Beautiful You**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, setelah pulang dari pekerjaan yang melelahkan, Naruto berinisiatif mengajak Ino dan Hinata untuk datang ke rumah Kiba. Nonton film.

Ino yang tadinya ingin merebahkan diri sebentar jadi gagal, karena Hinata nampaknya langsung berlari keluar mengekori Naruto.

Dasar orang-orang itu, apa mereka sudah pacaran?

Ino mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia mau tak mau berjalan dengan muka kusut ke rumah Kiba. Di ruang tamu, tepatnya di depan tv, tiga orang itu sudah duduk berjajar di sofa. Di meja depan mereka juga sudah ada tumpukan cemilan.

Niat sekali si Naruto ini.

Tapi diantara tiga orang itu, hanya ada ruang kosong di pojok sofa, tepatnya di samping Kiba yang berbalutkan selimut. Ya sudahlah, lagipula dua manusia pendatang baru ini juga tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Ino dan Kiba duduk bersisian di sofa bagian kiri, sementara Naruto dan Hinata bersisian di sofa bagian kanan.

Kiba menonton dalam diam, di hatinya ada sebersit rasa iri ketika Naruto dan Hinata berkali-kali menggenggam tangan mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Huft, dipikir Kiba yang sebesar ini tidak bisa lihat?

Hinata yang ingin makan cemilan saja minta diambilkan oleh Naruto, membuat selimut yang Kiba pakai rasanya malah mengganggu. Ruangan ini tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Ditengoknya Ino yang sedari tadi terkantuk-kantuk, tidak bisa diajak bicara. Jadilah Kiba kembali menonton film detektif ini dalam diam.

Jarum jam berputar sejak tadi, dan film yang mereka berempat tonton sudah selesai. Niat hati Kiba ingin meminta Naruto membereskan cemilan di atas meja, malah wakilnya itu beserta Hinata sudah terlelap.

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya, kesal sekali. Tapi apa daya, ia juga terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Suara Ino mengagetkan Kiba yang mengira hanya dirinya yang terjaga seorang diri. Lelaki itu hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya, masih kaget.

Ino meregangkan lengannya, ia mengamati Kiba yang kini menyenderkan kepala di sofa. Ino jelas tahu bahwa kini tatapan Kiba kosong.

"Ada masalah?"

Kiba menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi orang yang seumur hidupnya selalu di sampingmu, Kiba." Ino memiringkan badannya, ikut menyandar di kepala sofa.

"Tidak begitu penting sih, hanya saja aku penasaran kapan Naruto dan Hinata sudah seakrab ini."

"Hmm? Bukankah mereka sudah pacaran?" Ino menggaruk pipinya yang terasa gatal.

Kiba membalasnya dengan mengendikkan bahu. "Aku sendiri baru tahu setelah mereka ada di sini."

Ino tidak meneruskan pembahasan tentang Naruto dan Hinata, takut orangnya bangun dan protes karena sudah dibicarakan dari belakang.

Alih-alih tidur karena mengantuk lagi, Ino justru menatapi langit-langit. Ia sedang mencari-cari kira-kira pembicaraan apa yang bisa membuat Kiba dan dirinya terjaga lebih lama malam ini.

"Kiba,"

"Hmm?" Kiba ternyata sama-sama sedang menatap langit-langit yang putih polos.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Kau sudah menengoknya lagi?"

Kiba menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian ia buka lagi. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak hari itu."

"Sejak kau pergi menjemput Matsuri?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Ku pikir kau sudah memikirkan solusinya selama ini."

Tidak, sesungguhnya Kiba juga tidak tahu solusi apa yang tepat untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Sakura yang datang pada dirinya dan ia tidak mengharapkan semua itu.

Kiba justru berharap ia bisa lari saja dari masalah ini, berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki adik satu ayah yang tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak membencinya."

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya tidak suka ternyata Matsuri memanfaatkanku untuk membongkar rahasia mereka."

Ino menarik napas pelan, aroma tubuh Kiba yang tercium di hidungnya membuatnya mengantuk. Benar, mungkin karena sudah beberapa kali tidur dengan Kiba, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tanpa harus melakukan adegan dewasa seperti saat mabuk pun, kalau bisa berada di sisi Kiba seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya nyaman untuk mengatupkan mata. Bersiap dengan mimpi indah malam ini.

Andai saja Kiba tahu apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, pasti setiap malam yang Ino lewati akan terasa lebih indah. Kiba mungkin akan memeluknya, atau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, seperti yang dilakukan banyak pasangan di luar sana.

"Ino, Ino…" Kiba memanggil-manggil seseorang di sisinya yang ternyata sudah terlelap.

"Ah dasar, baru saja kau mengajakku bicara tapi langsung tidur duluan."

Meski marah-marah tidak jelas, Kiba tetap saja bersedia memberikan selimutnya untuk membungkus tubuh Ino. Ia jelas tidak mau tetangganya ini kedinginan dan flu keesokan paginya.

Naruto dan Hinata? Siapa yang peduli? Mereka berdua saja sudah tidur saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kiba rasa dua orang itu tidak memerlukan selimut lagi.

Kiba memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Ino. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin langsung tidur dalam posisi ini, tapi wajah putih bersih Ino menggagalkan kantuknya.

Diulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Ino, benar-benar halus. Besok Kiba harus bertanya pada Ino perihal sabun cuci muka yang ia pakai, entah kenapa bisa membuat kulit wajah kenyal begini.

Tangan Kiba beralih menyentuh dahi Ino, menyingkirkan helaian poni yang mengenai matanya. Tapi tangannya terhenti pada bulu mata si tetangga yang sangat lentik.

Entahlah, Kiba rasa semua yang ada di diri Ino ini sangatlah sempurna. Mungkin kalau menyebutkan keseluruhannya bisa memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Kenapa ya Kiba baru tahu kalau Ino ternyata bisa merawat diri sebaik ini? Kenapa Ino bisa sesempurna ini dimatanya dan Kiba baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Ino, kenapa kau bisa secantik ini?"

Kiba mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Ino sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Tidak, ia tidak seberani itu untuk tidur berdampingan dengan Ino lagi, takut degup jantungnya tidak terkontrol seperti sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Seperti janjiku sebelumnya, aku akan update fanfik ini lagi. Nyicil tapi ya guys, mau baca-baca ulang fanfiknya dulu karena agak lupa. Jangan bosan ya kalian. :)


	19. You Are Not Allowed

**You Are Not Allowed**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

"HINATAAAAAAAAA!"

Bunyi gedebuk jelas terdengar di kamar Kiba setelah sebuah suara dari arah rumah tetangga menggema hingga masuk ke kamarnya.

Kiba buru-buru berlari keluar setelah jatuh dari ranjang, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ino. Kalau ada kebakaran di pagi buta ini kan gawat, belum tentu pemadam kebakaran sudah bisa dihubungi.

Sementara itu di tempat kejadian perkara, ada Ino yang tengah menyipitkan matanya, sedang menginterogasi Naruto dan Hinata lewat tatapan mata.

Tadi sebelum teriakannya menggema, Ino baru saja bangun tidur dan merasa kerongkongannya kering. Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur. Namun saat melewati ruang tamu, Ino melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sedang berciuman.

Ruang tamunya jadi ternodai.

Ino tentu saja sentimentil untuk hal-hal seperti itu, dan tolong ingatkan pada si pasangan baru bahwa ini masih pagi. Demi Tuhan.

"Ada apa Ino?" Kiba mendobrak pintu depan, jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Temanmu ini berciuman di ruang tamuku." Ino tidak menatap Kiba, masih fokus pada si pasangan baru.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Naruto malah tertawa meledek. "Lalu kenapa? Kau iri?"

Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto, menyuruh pacarnya itu untuk diam saja.

"Hei, sudahlah. Bukan hal besar kok." Ujar Kiba menengahi, napasnya masih tersengal.

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa mereka sudah ciuman pagi-pagi begini?"

Naruto kembali terkekeh keras. "Ini namanya mengisi energi sebelum berangkat kerja, Ino."

"Mengisi energi apanya?" Ino masih bersungut-sungut.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata mengendikkan bahunya, agak tidak setuju dengan protesan Ino. Orang-orang yang berpacaran di kantor saja selalu mencuri-curi waktu untuk berciuman dengan pasangannya.

Mereka bilang itu mengisi energi, badan akan segar lagi kalau sudah berkontak fisik dengan pasangannya.

Yah, semoga saja Naruto tidak semakin menyesatkan Hinata yang polos ke jalan yang salah.

"Bilang saja kau iri, kan? Sudah sana ciuman saja dengan Kiba supaya impas." Ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari efek dari kalimat yang ia sampaikan.

Jantung Ino berdetak tidak karuan, dan ia menolak menatap Kiba untuk sementara waktu. Kiba sendiri, ia meneguk ludah berkali-kali, hatinya mendadak berdesir teringat kejadian malam lalu saat mencium pipi Ino.

Ada apa dengan hati mereka sekarang?

"Bagaimana? Mau?" Naruto masih saja menggoda dua orang di hadapannya.

"Naruto, sudahlah jangan begitu." Hinata kembali protes.

"Keluar kau Naruto, kembalilah ke rumah Kiba saja!" Ino mendorong Naruto ke arah pintu, menabrak Kiba yang tidak berpindah dari depan pintu sejak tadi.

"Kau juga pulang!" Ino ganti mendorong Kiba keluar.

"Aku juga? Memangnya aku salah apa?" Protes Kiba yang tidak terima diusir.

Ino berdecak. "Sudah keluar saja, aku harus bicara empat mata dengan Hinata." 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk bersisian di sofa, Ino mengamati Hinata yang berkali-kali tersenyum canggung. Anak ini pasti malu karena ketahuan ciuman dengan Naruto.

"Hei, jangan canggung di depanku. Aku tidak membencimu kok." Ino mendekatkan jarak duduk mereka.

"Ah, apa aku kelihatan begitu?" Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya, masih canggung.

"Aku sudah menerimamu di rumahku, jadi anggap saja ini rumahmu juga. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku tidak akan melarang."

Hinata hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sembari mencoba mengiyakan kalimat Ino.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah padaku dan Naruto tadi?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Ino berdecak. "Aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan manusia belingsatan macam Naruto. Dia masih kekanakkan, emosinya berubah-ubah, dan dia juga aneh."

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia orang yang baik kok. Selama di kantor, Naruto selalu menyapaku, dia selalu menunggu untuk makan siang bersamaku, dan juga menungguku pulang di depan ruang kerjaku."

Ino melongo mendengarnya. Apakah Naruto punya waktu seluang itu sebagai wakil pimpinan hotel?

Yah, orang-orang yang jatuh cinta memang akan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk orang yang dicintai sih. Ino mencoba maklum untuk yang satu ini.

"Apa kau nyaman berkencan dengannya?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tentu, dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

Ino terkekeh geli. "Pantas saat kutawari untuk tinggal di rumah Kiba, dia kelihatan senang sekali."

Hinata jadi malu mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto sebahagia itu bisa berkencan dengannya. Tapi mendengarnya sendiri dari orang lain jelas membuat degup di hatinya kian membuncah.

Tapi karena Hinata juga penasaran akan sesuatu, jadi ia lupakan tentang perasaan senangnya untuk sesaat. "Kalau kau sendiri, tidakkah kau dan Kiba berkencan juga?"

Ino membelalak mendengar kalimat itu, ia pikir selama ini tidak pernah ada yang curiga pada kedekatannya dengan Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Kiba?" Ino menggeleng, berkilah bahwa tidak apapun yang terjadi.

Hinata meledakkan tawa melihat gelagat Ino yang nampak menutupi sesuatu. "Hei, kami bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Apanya?"

"Kalian bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, bukan?"

Ino menggaruk hidungnya. "Kami masih sahabat kok, sumpah."

"Iya, tapi saling menyukai. Kenapa tidak diungkapkan saja?"

Ino mengendikkan bahu. "Mana mungkin? Kiba saja tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sahabat."

Hinata menepuk pundak Ino, menguatkan si pemilik rumah agar tidak terlalu sedih. Mungkin nanti ia akan membantu kedekatan sepasang tetangga ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N : Selamat membaca, hehe. Bingung mau bilang apa. :D

Pokoknya tunggu sampai semua prahara ini selesai. :')


	20. Please Don't Go

**Please Don't Go**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang sepi, dan lampu rumah sudah mati, Kiba mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Ia sudah memakai jaket dan menenteng sepatu untuk dipakai di luar nanti.

Dinginnya malam tidak ia pedulikan, karena ia bisa menghangatkan diri di bar nanti. Oh ayolah, Kiba pusing sekali karena tidak menenggak alkohol berhari-hari. Ia harus mendapatkan setidaknya satu botol saja lalu pulang.

"Mau kemana, Kiba?"

Kiba yang baru berjalan sampai ruang tamu harus bertemu dengan Naruto yang baru saja berjalan dari arah kamar mandi.

Sial.

Naruto mengucek matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatan bahwa sekarang ini Kiba sudah berpakaian rapi, hendak pergi.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya disertai kedipan tak mengerti.

Kiba mendengus sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Mau cari makan." Kilahnya.

"Kita kan sudah makan dengan Ino dan Hinata tadi, masih kurang?"

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. "Iya haha, aku masih lapar."

"Oh, ya sudah." Balas Naruto tanpa mencegah sedikitpun, membuat Kiba menghembuskan napas lega.

Kiba mulai berjalan lagi, ingin segera pergi sebelum Naruto menyadari kalau ia sedang berbohong.

Lampu ruang tamu tiba-tiba menyala, Naruto yang melakukannya.

Kiba mengernyit tak suka. "Woi, kenapa dihidupkan?"

"Kau bilang mau makan, ya sudah aku hidupkan. Memangnya kau mau makan gelap-gelapan?"

Kiba sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. "Maksudku aku mau makan di luar, bukan di rumah. Lagipula kulkasku kosong, tidak ada isinya."

Mengabaikan Naruto yang kebingungan karena setengah mengantuk, Kiba terus berjalan hingga meraih pintu. Ia membukanya, berjalan keluar tanpa menatap ke belakang lagi.

Naruto pasti sudah masuk ke kamarnya sekarang.

Begitu bisa menghirup udara malam yang begitu ia rindukan, Kiba melangkah riang sampai ke depan pagar. Niat sucinya untuk menghilangkan penat akan segera terkabul.

Tidak apa meski harus jalan kaki ke bar, semua ini ia lakukan agar Ino tidak marah-marah lagi. Hasratnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, pokoknya ia ingin minum.

"Mau kemana?"

Kiba kaget setengah mati begitu seseorang menyeru dari rumah sebelah. Ternyata itu Ino yang sedang bersedekap di depan pintu. Lampu rumahnya masih menyala, dan tetangganya itu belum memakai piyama.

Berarti Ino belum tidur sejak tadi.

"Oh, hai Ino. Belum tidur?" Kiba cengengesan, sudah tidak bisa kabur lebih jauh.

"Diam di situ dan buka pagarnya." Ucap Ino galak, ia melangkah menuju depan rumah Kiba sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Rupanya Kiba masih saja bandel, tidak mau diberitahu hal-hal baik. Beruntung tadi Ino sempat mendengar keributan kecil di rumah Kiba, dan ia juga bisa mendengar dengan jelas saat pintu depan dibuka.

"Kutanya mau kemana, kenapa tidak dijawab?" Ino kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kiba yang kaku.

Kepala Ino mendongak, menatap tepat di mata Kiba. Si tinggi sendiri justru salah fokus, ia terpaku pada tatapan Ino yang terlalu intens. Desir di hatinya makin menjadi-jadi dan ini mulai menakutkan.

"Ehm Ino," Kiba mundur perlahan, ingin membuat sedikit jarak dengan Ino.

Namun hal yang tak disangka adalah Ino makin maju, mempersempit jarak mereka kembali. Kiba jadi pusing menghadapinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kiba,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan bilang kau mau ke bar lagi, aku tidak mengijinkanmu." Ino masih menatap Kiba, matanya berkilat menahan air mata yang siap jatuh.

"Eh Ino kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis, aku mengantuk!" Bentak si perempuan membuat Kiba mengkeret.

Ino menghela napas beratnya sebentar. "Aku mohon jangan pergi."

Kiba tidak mengerti, karena pada dasarnya ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Tapi begitu mendengar Ino memohon untuk pertama kali, membuatnya merinding.

Ino tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ino yang ia kenal adalah pemarah yang selalu mengomelinya tiap kali melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kali ini Ino tidak marah lagi, ia memohon dengan raut muka sedih.

Ino kenapa? Apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Kiba, kau dengar aku? Ku mohon jangan pergi, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya akan semakin melupakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini kalau tetap minum."

Apakah kesalahan Kiba sudah sangat fatal hingga Ino harus bicara semenyedihkan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kantor, Kiba tak henti-hentinya berpikir dengan raut muka ditekuk. Naruto yang baru saja masuk juga ia anggurkan.

"Hei Kiba, kau bilang aku harus menggantikanmu memimpin rapat lagi, bukan? Cepat serahkan berkasnya." Naruto melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali, takut terlambat.

"Minta saja ke Hinata." Balas Kiba datar, kembali berpikir.

Mendengar si atasan yang ketus, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajah, menelisik raut muka atasannya yang dipenuhi beban hidup.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Tadi malam belum puas minum? Atau ketahuan Ino?" Naruto terkekeh, seolah mengerti apa yang Kiba pikirkan.

Kiba tersentak, ia menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tahu darimana kalau Ino memergokiku?"

Naruto mengibaskan jari telunjuknya di depan Kiba. "Hei, kau tidak tahu aku rupanya. Sudah jelas aku mengintip kalian lewat jendela, keren kan?"

Kiba tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. "Ini aneh, Naruto. Tadi malam Ino memohon padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku jadi tidak enak hati padanya."

"Seorang Yamanaka Ino memohon padamu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia memohon padaku agar tidak ke bar lagi. Menurutmu kenapa? Apa Ino salah minum obat?"

Naruto menyemburkan tawa. "Ngomong apa kau ini, Ino seperti itu karena kelewat peduli padamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus sampai seperti itu? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang fatal selama mabuk?"

Naruto memegang dagunya, mencoba menganalisis ucapan Kiba. "Entahlah, mungkin dia melakukan itu karena menyayangimu?"

Giliran Kiba yang menyemburkan tawa. "Menyayangiku? Hei, berhenti membicarakan sesuatu yang menakutkan begitu! Ino mana mungkin seperti itu padaku. Dia pasti punya selera laki-laki yang sempurna seperti dirinya." Bibir Kiba mencebik tidak terima.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku tahu diantara kalian ini pasti ada sesuatu. Sudahlah mengaku saja." Naruto bersedekap.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu tuan Naruto." Kiba ikut bersedekap.

"Dasar bodoh, pantas saja Ino tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya dengan gamblang."

Kiba tersentak, ia bangun dari duduknya. "Jadi Ino menyukaiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** happy reading, semoga suka sama fanfiknya. Typo itu manusiawi. XD


	21. Let Me Sleep With You

**Let Me Sleep With You**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menatap aneh lelaki yang baru saja mengetuk pintunya di jam sepuluh malam ini. Hinata yang ada di belakangnya pun bingung.

Kiba yang jadi objek tatapan dua orang di dalam rumah masih mencebikkan bibir, kesal setengah mati. Matanya merah, jelas sekali kalau mengantuk. Tangannya menenteng bantal, memperjelas keinginannya.

"Aku mau tidur di sini."

"Oh, baiklah. Memangnya rumahmu kenapa?"

Hinata melongok keluar sebentar, memeriksa kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu di rumah Kiba. Namun rumah sebelah sepi-sepi saja, tidak ada kebakaran atau semacamnya.

"Naruto menyetel musik keras sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya sesekali.

"Baiklah, masuk saja."

Ino dan Hinata menyisakan sedikit ruang agar Kiba bisa masuk rumah, mempersilahkan tamu rumah sebelah itu untuk mengungsi di sini.

Baru saja hendak menutup pintu, ketiga orang di rumah Ino dikagetkan lagi dengan bantingan pintu dari rumah sebelah. Apa lagi ini?

Naruto berlari keluar dan mendaratkan kakinya di depan rumah Ino juga. "Gila ya kau Kiba!" Napasnya terengah.

Kiba diam saja, hanya menatap kedatangan Naruto tanpa suara. Ia masih kesal asal Naruto tahu.

"Apa? Ada apa di rumah Kiba?" Ino mendadak khawatir kalau-kalau dua orang ini melihat hantu tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja dia meninggalkanku sendirian tadi. Aku tidak mau di rumah besar itu sendirian, kalau benar-benar ada hantu bagaimana?" Naruto menggeleng sambil merinding.

"Enak saja, rumahku itu tidak berhantu tahu!" Kiba tersulut emosi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke sini?" Naruto mendelik pada Kiba yang sudah ada di dalam rumah, sementara ia belum.

"Kau menyetel musik keras sekali, mana bisa aku tidur?" Kiba bicara keras sekali, mengompori dua orang lain untuk ikut menyalahkan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa mendengus, memang benar itu salahnya.

"Lalu kalian mau menginap di sini?" Hinata menatap Kiba dan Naruto bergantian.

"IYA." Ucap Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

Ino memijat pelipisnya sebentar. Niat baiknya memberi Kiba teman serumah malah jadi berantakan. Sekarang rumahnya malah mirip posko korban banjir.

Adakah yang lebih buruk dari malam ini?

"Baiklah Kiba dan Naruto, kalian bisa tidur di kamarku. Aku akan pindah ke kamar Hinata."

"TIDAK MAU!" Kiba dan Naruto menyeru bersamaan lagi, membuat Ino dan Hinata saling tatap bingung.

"Aku masih kesal pada Naruto, aku tidak mau tidur dengannya."

"Kau pikir aku mau tidur denganmu? Hiiih, membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri." Naruto bergidik lagi.

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?" Ino memijat dahnya, menatap kesal pada Kiba yang banyak maunya.

Entah kenapa sekarang keramaian ini justru membuatnya pusing sendiri. Tidak ada kedamaian lagi di rumahnya semenjak Naruto bertindak semaunya sendiri.

Sepertinya Kiba benar soal Naruto yang hanya bisa jadi biang rusuh.

"Aku mau tidur denganmu, Ino!" Ucap Kiba gamblang, tanpa ragu-ragu, dan tanpa peduli tatapan kaget dari sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin tidur dengan Hinta kok." Naruto cekikikan sambil mendorong Hinata untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino membaringkan tubuhnya dengan canggung. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidur lagi dengan Kiba setelah hobi mabuk-mabukannya sudah berkurang.

Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri, langsung memunggungi Kiba yang bahkan belum naik ke ranjang.

Situasi ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Ino harus menahan degup jantungnya yang mungkin saja akan terdengar oleh Kiba. Ino bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah Kiba tidak merasa aneh tidur berdua dengan wanita begini? Kalau sedang mabuk sih dia tidak sadar, tapi sekarang?

Masih diiringi degupan kencang, Ino berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menetralkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan sempat menampar pipinya pelan agar fokus untuk tidur saja, bukannya Kiba.

"Selamat tidur, Kiba." Ucapan Ino mengantarkan dirinya pada tidur lelap malam ini.

Benar, Ino harus langsung tidur saja. Debar di hati ini akan ia simpan untuk besok pagi.

"Selamat tidur juga, Ino." Kiba sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Ino.

Ia menarik selimut lebar yang ternyata dipakai Ino juga. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelum ini, mereka selalu berbagi selimut ketika tidur bersama.

Lelaki ini sadar sepenuhnya atas keinginannya tidur di kamar Ino. Perkataan Naruto tadi perlu diselidiki lebih jauh. Apakah benar Ino menyukainya? Atau justru itu hanya candaan saja?

Kiba mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya, tangannya hampir terulur untuk memeluk Ino dari belakang. Biarkan saja kalau si tetangga ini bangun berkat sentuhan tangannya, toh besok pagi mereka mungkin sudah berubah status jadi pacar.

Namun, aroma bantal Ino yang tercium oleh hidungnya membuat Kiba tiba-tiba dilanda pusing. Kepalanya langsung berputar-putar, sakit sekali. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kulit Ino, Kiba sudah kesakitan seorang diri tanpa suara.

Kiba tiba-tiba merasakan kepingan memori yang hilang itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Banyak sekali hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya dengan baik.

"Argh, kepalaku." Bisiknya, lirih sekali nyaris tanpa suara.

Posisi tidur Ino yang memunggunginya hanya membuat Kiba makin tersiksa, ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak kesakitan. Sekarang bahkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sialan, kenapa pusing sekali?" Ia memegangi kepala sedari tadi.

Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya lagi jadi telentang, ia masih memegangi kepala yang sakit. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Sebuah lubang gelap yang tiba-tiba diterangi setitik cahaya.

Kini ia menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, berharap apa yang terjadi ini hanyalah ilusi saja. Semoga ini hanya karena Kiba yang sedang terlalu banyak pikiran, bukan karena memori itu ada hubungannya dengan Ino.

Lagipula mana mungkin, bukan?

Maka dari itu, ia mulai memejamkan mata. Bersiap melupakan sakit di kepalanya. Namun, seolah ada ledakan besar di kepalanya begitu ia memejamkan mata, Kiba membukanya lagi. Ia membelalak lebar.

Kiba melihatnya. Ia melihat kepingan memori yang hilang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	22. The Lost Puzzle

**The Lost Puzzle**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang dingin, Kiba beranjak dari ranjang Ino, berjalan menuju dapur. Ia duduk sendirian di atas kursi yang kosong, meminum segelas air putih dengan tergesa. Tatapannya nampak kosong, namun otaknya tengah berpikir keras. Ini pertama kalinya Kiba bisa memikirkan banyak hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan seperti ini, biasanya ia tidak mau. Ia menghela napas berat, tangannya disangga ke atas wajah, menutupi bibirnya. Ditemani kegelapan, ia berpikir seorang diri.

Kiba sudah melihat semuanya. Sekarang ia tahu alasan kenapa tidak bisa mendapatkan ingatan itu kembali. Itu semua karena ia tidak melakukannya dengan seseorang di kamarnya sendiri, melainkan di kamar Ino.

Kiba menyadarinya tadi saat membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Ino dan mencium aroma bantal yang ternyata pernah ia pakai untuk tidur.

"Argh, sakit." Lagi-lagi ia memegangi kepalanya, kesakitan.

Semakin sakit kepalanya, maka semakin banyak pula kepingan memori yang hilang itu kembali. Kiba kini tahu bahwa ketika ia marah-marah di depan gerbang setiap pulang dari bar, ia tidak masuk rumahnya sendiri. Melainkan rumah Ino.

Seseorang yang ia peluk tentu saja tidak memakai rok tenis, karena dia bukanlah perempuan yang Kiba temui di bar. Dia Ino yang memakai piyama tidur bermotif monyet.

Satu-satunya memori yang benar hanya tentang Matsuri, bahwa gadis itu benar-benar pernah mengantarkannya sampai di depan gerbang rumah. Namun, Matsuri tentu saja langsung pergi bersama supir taksi. Kiba tidak pernah menyentuh gadis itu, apalagi menuntunnya ke ranjang.

Ino lah yang keluar rumah dan membopongnya masuk ke dalam.

Kini rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya yang berhati lemah ini. Kiba ingat bagaimana kasarnya ia selama 'bermain' saat mabuk pada malam-malam lalu. Ia pasti sudah menyakiti tubuh Ino terlalu banyak.

Berapa kali Kiba mabuk dan masuk ke rumah Ino? 4 kali? 5 kali?

"Huffft," Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia beranjak dari kursi, berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ketika melihat sofa, ide brilian muncul di kepalanya. Agar ingatannya pulih semakin cepat, maka ia harus membalikkan tubuhnya. Kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. Maka dari itu ia melakukannya, tiduran terbalik di atas sofa. Oh lumayan, rasanya menyenangkan.

Kiba memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat kembali apalagi hal yang sudah seharusnya ia ingat. Kali ini ia baru tahu bahwa ketika satu memori kembali, maka memori lainnya pun mengikuti. Seperti halnya Kiba yang akhirnya ingat bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan alamatnya pada gadis-gadis di bar, begitu juga pada Matsuri yang pada dasarnya sudah lama memata-matainya.

Sekarang ia ingat bahwa ia selalu pulang sendiri, memesan taksi sendiri, kadang juga jalan kaki.

Soal Tenten yang pernah ia cium itu benar, dan Tenten yang mengajaknya pergi ke hotel itu benar juga. Namun, Kiba jelas tidak menerima tawarannya. Apa yang ia ingat selama ini nyatanya bersilang dengan kejadian yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Malam itu, ia dan Tenten ribut di depan bar. Kiba memaki-maki gadis itu yang terus menerus mengajaknya ke hotel, membuat kesal saja.

"Kau pikir aku pria macam apa hah? Kenapa aku harus ikut dirimu ke hotel?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku ini..." Kiba muntah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tenten menatapnya jijik, ia agak mundur dan menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan.

Kiba mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan kemeja. "Aku ini pria baik-baik, aku tidak sembarangan mengajak orang untuk tidur bersamaku. Aku masih waras, hanya sering mabuk saja."

Tenten berdecak pelan. "Tapi kau yang menciumku duluan tadi, ku pikir kau memang tertarik padaku."

Kiba tertawa. "Aku bahkan sudah lupa rasanya berciuman denganmu. Yang bisa ku rasakan hanya tumpukan lipstick di bibirmu."

Tenten yang marah lantas menampar pipi Kiba dan pergi begitu saja, membuat Kiba tersungkur di jalanan.

Ingatannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Malam menyenangkan di bar yang selanjutnya saat ia bertemu Temari pun ia ingat dengan baik. Temari adalah gadis terakhir yang ia godai di bar. Benar, Temari nyatanya tidak ia goda sampai ke tahap yang lebih jauh.

 _"Astaga, aku jadi ingin menunjukkan seperti apa definisi hidung belang yang sesungguhnya padamu."_

 _"Caranya?"_

 _Kiba menyeringai nakal._ _"Kau sungguh mau tahu?"_

Begitu berkata demikian, Kiba kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh dari kursi.

Kiba bangun dalam keadaan sudah tiduran di salah satu sofa panjang. Bartender di sana bilang, Temari meminta tolong padanya untuk mengangkat tubuh Kiba ke sofa. Sementara gadis itu pergi tak lama setelahnya.

Pulang dari bar pun Kiba tetap kembali ke rumah yang sama. Rumah Ino.

Untuk beberapa alasan ia sempat berpikir kenapa harus rumah Ino yang ia tuju, kenapa bukan rumahnya sendiri padahal sudah jelas hanya bersebelahan.

Ternyata sekarang ia tahu, bahwa perasaan kesepian yang menyelimutinya selama mabuk memintanya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari seseorang.

Rumah Kiba yang kosong jelas bukan tujuan yang tepat, karena nantinya ia hanya akan meringkuk kedinginan sendirian di kamar. Maka dari itu langkah kakinya membawa dirinya yang kesepian itu ke rumah Ino.

Sejak awal, ia menginginkan kehangatan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Di akhir kegiatannya memulihkan kesadaran, Kiba sudah bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah meniduri perempuan asing manapun, terutama yang dari bar.

Satu-satunya orang yang ia tiduri ketika mabuk adalah Ino, dan ia adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Alasan kenapa memorinya bersilang terus dari kenyataan adalah karena terlalu banyak peristiwa terjadi di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, dan juga terlalu banyak perempuan yang masuk di hidupnya.

Di sisi lain, ia jadi melupakan kehadiran Ino yang jelas-jelas sangat dekat dengannya.

Sekarang, desir di hati Kiba tidak lagi terasa mengerikan. Ia mulai menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	23. Tell Me Everything

**Tell Me Everything**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba baru memejamkan mata saat sudah subuh, itu pun dia bukan mau mengganti waktu tidurnya yang terbuang semalam. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur saja karena Ino sudah bangun.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, Ino bergerak pelan untuk turun dari ranjang. Tetangganya itu mengecek ponselnya sambil duduk, mengabaikan Kiba yang kini sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Ino berniat keluar kamar untuk minum air putih. Ini adalah kebiasaannya setiap pagi, minum air putih dingin dari kulkas. Namun baru membuka pintu, bahunya berat oleh sepasang lengan yang mengalung di lehernya. Ino tentu tahu ini pasti Kiba, tapi yang tak ia tahu adalah ternyata Kiba sudah bangun entah sejak kapan.

Ino membatu di tempat, tidak berani menengok ke belakang begitu Kiba mulai menyamankan diri memeluknya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Ino." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba, membuat detak jantung Ino serasa berhenti.

"Ino, akhirnya aku sudah tahu semuanya." Terdengar isakan pelan Kiba yang membuat Ino makin tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sedari tadi masih diam.

"Ingatanku tentang malam-malam itu sudah kembali. Maafkan aku, Ino. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, bukan?"

Ino yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kiba lantas melepaskan pelukan itu dan membalik badan. Ia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Namun Ino masih saja berkilah.

"Begitu tidur di kamarmu, aku langsung mengingat semuanya. Aku bisa melihat semuanya yang terjadi di kamarmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Kiba mengelap air matanya.

"Aku sudah hampir gila saking bingungnya, kenapa kau justru diam saja?"

Kesabaran Kiba habis seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

"KATAKAN SESUATU PADAKU, YAMANAKA INO!"

Ino membekap mulut Kiba secara tiba-tiba. "Diam, mereka masih tidur."

Kiba berontak, melepaskan tangan Ino dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak mau diam, aku mau kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan? Kau yang meniduriku, bukan sebaliknya."

Kiba semakin kesal namun ia juga merasa bersalah di sini. Rasanya perasaan bersalah selalu menghantui dirinya tiap kali menyakiti Ino, ia benci situasi ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak protes? Kau harusnya melaporkanku ke polisi karena sudah memperkosamu!"

Ino menggeleng keras, melihat Kiba yang menangis membuatnya ikut sedih. "Jangan seperti ini, Kiba. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Kiba yang tidak tahan langsung memeluk Ino, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu masuk dalam kungkungannya. Ia mendekap Ino erat.

"Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja, aku menyakitimu."

Ino hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiba, menenangkan si pemilik hati lemah itu agar bisa tenang sedikit.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak menjawabku?" Tanya Kiba masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino menghela napas pelan. "Awalnya aku pun terkejut, ingin sekali rasanya memukulmu. Tapi karena saat itu kau mabuk parah, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali."

Kiba mengernyit bingung. "Semudah itu kau memaafkanku? Ayo pukul saja aku biar impas, pukul sampai aku babak belur!" Ia mengarahkan tangan Ino untuk memukul punggungnya.

Ino terkekeh. "Ku rasa aku yang seharusnya bertanya di sini, kenapa kau bisa salah masuk rumahku?"

Kiba menggeleng, tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia pasti akan malu berat kalau sampai Ino tahu alasannya salah rumah. Hanya karena ia butuh kehangatan.

"Ku pikir juga percuma kalau aku mengatakannya padamu dan kau jadi terpaksa berkencan denganku gara-gara itu. Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku." Ino mengusakkan kepalanya di bahu Kiba yang nyaman.

Namun Kiba malah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap tepat di manik seseorang di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mungkin tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya, tapi meski belum mengingat semua ini, hatiku sudah sering berdesir karenamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba keluar dari rumahnya bersetelan jas rapi, ia lantas mengunci pintu. Tidak beda jauh dengan Ino yang juga sedang berdiri menunggu Kiba di depan pagar rumah.

Mereka akan berangkat kerja bersama pagi ini.

Ino tidak tahu mimpi apa ia semalam hingga takdir hidupnya bisa berubah total seperti ini. Sekarang, dengan Kiba yang sudah sadar total dari mabuknya, ia rasa hubungan mereka akan terus berlanjut entah sampai di titik mana.

Kiba menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum mengajak masuk ke dalam mobil, berdua saja. Tadi Naruto dan Hinata sudah melipir lebih dulu, tidak mau berangkat lebih siang dari atasannya.

Kiba sih iya-iya saja, asalkan ia bisa berangkat berdua dengan Ino dan mengantarkan si tetangga ini hingga masuk kantor.

"Boleh putar musik, tidak?" Kiba melirik ke Ino sekilas sembari menghidupkan mesin.

"Jangan, masih pagi, nanti aku mengantuk sampai di kantor." Ino menyenderkan kepalanya sambil mengatupkan mata.

Kiba terkekeh melihat Ino di sampingnya. "Musiknya belum ku putar saja kau sudah ngantuk. Memangnya semalam kurang tidur?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku langsung tertidur setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur padamu. Tapi entah kenapa aku mimpi buruk, jadi mengantuk lagi sekarang."

"Tidurlah sebentar kalau mau, nanti ku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai kantormu."

Kiba sudah mulai melajukan mobilnya membelah jalan raya. Ia sebenarnya mengharapkan percakapan ringan bersama Ino di saat seperti ini, terlebih karena subuh tadi ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya dengan gamblang.

Yah, walaupun Ino tidak menjawab apapun soal rasa sukanya, Kiba menganggap senyum malu-malu Ino yang ditampakkan hari ini sudah menjawab sesuai keinginannya.

Biar saja mereka masih harus sembunyi-sembunyi memulai perasaan yang sedang mekar ini. Biar saja orang-orang tahunya mereka masih sahabat, toh hati mereka sudah menyatu untuk satu sama lain.

"Ino, sudah sampai." Kiba menepuk pelan pipi si tetangga, rupanya sungguhan tidur.

Padahal harusnya yang mengantuk di sini itu Kiba, jelas-jelas dia yang tidak tidur semalaman.

"Oh, sudah sampai? Cepat sekali?" Ino meregangkan tangannya sebentar, menatap sekeliling.

Ternyata benar sudah sampai di depan kantornya, padahal rasanya baru 5 detik menutup mata.

Ia hampir membuka pintu dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Kiba, tapi tangannya sudah keburu ditahan oleh seseorang di kursi kemudi.

Ino menoleh dengan cepat. "Kenapa?"

Mungkin karena baru bangun, ia jadi tidak sadar bahwa Kiba baru saja mendekatkan wajahnya. Ino hanya tahu saat Kiba mencium bibirnya lumayan lama.

Semburat merah pasti sudah tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengisi energiku sebelum bekerja." Ucap Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau." Ino mendengus.

"Tapi Ino, ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Ino yang tadinya sudah membuka pintu mobil jadi harus menutupnya lagi. "Ada apa?"

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya, ragu-ragu. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum menatap Ino kembali.

"Apa?" Ino makin tidak sabar.

"Itu… apa kau hamil?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Ya ampun udah lama buaaaaanget ya, berani-beraninya aku kembali. *nangis*

Guys, sebetulnya aku bersemedi lama banget karena pertama, aku bingung si Ino mau dibikin hamiludin atau nggak. Kedua, aku udah hilang semangat nulis karena ngga ada inspirasi. Ketiga, inspirasiku yang bikin aku semangat menulis mau nikah sama orang lain. XD *curhat terooos*

Ya udah gitu doang. :D

Aku ga tau bakal nulis judul baru lagi atau nggak nantinya karena alasan tersebut di atas. Hehehhe.


	24. Before You Sleep

**Before You Sleep**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Yah, Ino jangan tidur dulu."

"Apa sih, Kiba? Pulang sana."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau tinggalkan Naruto sendirian? Bukannya dia penakut?"

"Biarkan saja, aku lebih suka tidur denganmu."

Kiba menyibakkan selimut Ino yang menutupi kepala, dan ia langsung menyerang tubuh seseorang yang memunggunginya itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Astaga Kiba, panas." Ino berontak dalam kungkungan Kiba.

Ino jujur kok kali ini, tubuh Kiba memang seolah menghantarkan panas, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Apalagi pelukan si tetangga ini kelewat erat, bahkan sampai membuatnya sesak napas.

"Panas ya? Mau yang lebih panas?" Kiba mengguncangkan tubuh Ino.

Ia dengan iseng menggigiti leher seseorang di depannya yang justru tertawa kegelian, tidak berontak lagi. Alunan tawa Ino yang indah memenuhi telinga, membawa kesejukan tersendiri di hatinya.

"Jangan macam-macam ya kau, sudah tahu aku sedang hamil."

"Habisnya aku baru sadar sekarang, Ino. Aku pun ingin tahu seberapa menyenangkannya berduaan denganmu."

Kiba ingin mendengar tawa Ino setiap hari, alunan suaranya setiap saat, dan juga kontak fisik seperti ini. Kiba sungguh tidak ingin melepaskan Ino mulai sekarang sampai selamanya. Berita baiknya, tadi pagi ia dan Ino pergi ke dokter kandungan, dan dokter bilang Ino punya janin berusia 3 minggu dalam kandungannya.

Kiba semakin yakin untuk tidak pergi ke lain hati.

"Hentikan Kiba, ih aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Ino tertawa lagi setelahnya, membuat Kiba yang gemas langsung mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ino, apa orang tua kita melihat semua ini? Apa mereka bahagia melihat kita?"

Ino akhirnya tidak berontak lagi, ia mulai menyamankan diri diantara lengan Kiba. "Mana ku tahu."

"Kau bilang terakhir kali mereka mengutukku saat aku sedang minum."

Ino terkekeh kegelian, betapa lucunya Kiba yang masih saja mengingat bualannya itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku bicara serius tahu."

"Kenapa harus dibawa serius?" Balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Karena kalau sekarang mereka bahagia melihat kita, aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya."

Ino tidak lagi terkekeh sekarang, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia malu sampai rasanya tidak berani membalik badan sama sekali.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak setuju?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menikahiku, kau kan sudah berbuat dosa padaku."

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berbuat dosa? Enak saja, kita melakukannya bersama tahu."

"Kau yang mabuk, bodoh. Kau yang bersalah." Ino tersulut emosi.

"Baiklah baiklah, jangan marah ya sayang, dokter kan bilang kau tidak boleh marah-marah." Kiba memeluk Ino sambil tertawa-tawa jenaka.

Kiba masih ingat bagaimana ia berjuang melawan desir di hatinya yang begitu mengganggu, dan juga para perempuan lain yang ia jadikan pelampiasan atas betapa menakutkannya perasaan yang ia simpan untuk Ino. Itu semua penuh perjuangan, dan ia tak mau kembali ke masa-masa itu lagi.

Kiba yakin segalanya pasti baik-baik saja. Cukup dengan Ino saja, debaran dihatinya sudah lebih dari letupan kembang api. Ia pikir hatinya sudah terbang ke langit saking bahagianya bisa jujur pada perasaan sendiri. Perasaannya menuntun ke arah rumah tetangganya sendiri. Ternyata benar, jodoh itu tidak pernah kemana-mana.

Ino memiringkan kepala, mencoba melirik Kiba lewat ekor matanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya lucu saja. Andaikan orang tua kita melihat semua ini."

Tangan Ino yang bebas ia usapkan ke kepala Kiba bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga berbalik arah menghadap si lelaki.

"Tenanglah, mereka sedang tersenyum sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Mata Kiba membola.

Ino mengangguk disertai senyuman. Ia tidak tega memberitahu Kiba bahwa segala yang ia ucapkan hari itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Meski nyatanya ia tidak bisa melihat mereka yang tidak nampak, setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan perasaan Kiba dengan kalimat manisnya.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu sudah tidak mabuk-mabukan lagi, mereka sudah bahagia. Apalagi melihat kita rukun seperti ini." Ino menambahkan.

Dan Kiba si bodoh langsung tersenyum lebar, mempercayai semua ucapan dari mulut manis Ino.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi Ino..."

"Hmm?" Ino mendongak, menatap iris kesukaannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan tawa.

"Hei, jangan tertawa. Aku sedang ingin serius."

"Ah maaf, habisnya kita berteman sejak lama. Terlalu romantis begini tidak cocok untuk kita." Ino masih belum habis tawanya.

"Begitukah? Lalu menurutmu apa yang cocok untuk kita?" Kiba menatap Ino intens, bahkan kepalanya mulai mendekat dan mendekat.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ino kembali memunggungi Kiba karena tidak mau si tetangga itu berbuat kasar pada tubuhnya lagi.

"Yah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tadi." Kiba cemberut saat gagal mencium Ino.

"Cium saja punggungku. Aku mau tidur."

Sialnya, Ino salah bicara. Kiba sungguhan menciumi punggungnya yang terbungkus baju, dan makin naik ke bahu dan leher. Membuat Ino kembali tertawa kegelian.

Kali ini tawanya lebih keras dari yang tadi, pasalnya Kiba sesekali menjulurkan lidah pada permukaan lehernya.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha, hei hentikan, geli tahu!"

 **'TOK TOK'**

"Ino, kau tidak apa?"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar membuat baik Ino ataupun Kiba diam di tempat. Mereka tidak berani bersuara karena Hinata pasti akan semakin curiga.

"Kiba, bagaimana ini?" Ino berbisik.

"Kau buka saja, aku akan bersembunyi di bawah ranjang." Balas Kiba tak kalah berbisik.

Setelah menjawab 'oke', Ino langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu dan melihat Hinata yang matanya memerah. Dia pasti terbangun dari tidurnya karena ledakan tawa Ino tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengarmu berteriak dari tadi."

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan temanku."

"Oh, kalian sedang bercanda?"

Ino mengangguk kaku. "Iya, maaf sudah mengganggumu."

"Tapi aku mendengar suara dua orang di kamarmu, aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Mata Hinata makin memberat.

Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng. "Kau... eumm.. kau tidak salah dengar. Tadi beberapa saling bertukar _voice_ _note_ , dan aku tertawa saat mendengarnya." Ia menggaruk belakang kepala setelahnya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengatupkan matanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali tidur dulu."

"Baiklah, selamat tidur. Maaf mengganggumu." Ino memandangi Hinata dari belakang yang hanya balas mengangguk.

Selepas Hinata pergi, ia menatap ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, di sana ia melihat Kiba sudah tiduran miring di ranjang sambil menatapnya seduktif.

"Mau tidur sekarang atau nanti, sayang?" Kiba mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Wah, aku terhura karena masih ada yang baca kelanjutan fanfik ini. :") makasih ya, aku jadi semangat namatin fanfik ini.

Nggak lama kok, paling beberapa chapter lagi tamat. Semoga penantian panjang kalian terbayarkan di ending cerita. hehehehe :D


	25. Who Is He?

**Who is He?**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari sudah membumbung tinggi di langit. Ia melirik ke ranjang di sebelahnya, kosong. Ah benar, mungkin karena Ino biasa bangun pagi, sekarang ini orangnya sedang ada di luar kamar. Menonton tv mungkin.

Berniat mengikuti jejak Ino untuk menonton tv di akhir pekan ini, Kiba melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan ada dua lelaki duduk mengapit Ino di sofa ruang tamu.

Salah satunya memegang laptop, mengetikkan sesuatu di sana sembari diawasi Ino. Satu yang lain tengah memainkan ponselnya seorang diri.

Kiba berdiri diantara batas ruang tamu dan dapur yang tidak bisa para tamu itu lihat karena posisi duduk yang menyamping. Tangan Kiba disilangkan, matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di ruang tamu. Ia benci sekali saat mereka curi-curi pandang ke arah Ino dan Ino sendiri juga tersenyum tak kalah manisnya.

Posisi duduk Ino yang sesekali mendekat ke punggung si lelaki berwajah datar itu pun makin membuat Kiba gerah.

Entah karena dia marah atau karena belum mandi.

"Pagi pak manajer," Hinata baru saja melewatinya sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh.

Kiba tidak menjawab karena Hinata dengan cepat berlalu menuju ruang tamu. Bawahannya itu tengah menyuguhkan teh di meja.

"Ah, terimakasih Hinata. Aku baru mau mengambilnya sendiri tadi, malah jadi merepotkanmu." Ino menatap kaget pada Hinata yang membawa teh.

Hinata menggeleng maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak sedang sibuk, Hinata. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian."

Si lelaki yang tadi sibuk itu juga ikut melempar senyum ke Hinata. "Terima kasih tehnya, nona."

"Tentu, minumlah selagi masih hangat."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi.

Ino yang melihat Hinata dan teman kerjanya langsung akrab, berinisiatif mengenalkan ketiganya.

"Oh iya Hinata, kenalkan ini Shikamaru teman kantorku, dan dia Konohamaru, adiknya."

Dengan segera Shikamaru dan Konohamaru membungkuk sopan, begitu pula Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa urusannya mengantar teh sudah selesai segera beranjak kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan nampan kosong. Dilihatnya Kiba yang tidak berpindah tempat sedari tadi.

Maka dari itu Hinata bernisiatif untuk berdiri di situ juga. Ia melirik si atasan beberapa kali, wajahnya kelewat serius.

"Ada masalah pak manajer?"

"Lihatlah mereka. Memangnya Ino itu selir mereka sampai diapit begitu?" Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk kesal pada mereka yang ada di ruang tamu.

Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya. "Anda baik-baik saja melihatnya?"

Kiba menggeleng, jelas ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. "Siapa mereka?" Ia justru balik bertanya.

"Dua lelaki itu? Yang satu teman kerja Ino, dan satu lagi adiknya." Hinata menjawab seadanya.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah dengar tadi begitu mereka masuk ke rumah. Yang bernama Shikamaru bilang dia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri jadi dia meminta diantarkan adiknya ke sini." Hinata menambahkan.

Kiba mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Lalu ada urusan apa mereka ke sini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Entahlah, saya sempat mendengar pembagian tugas dan semacamnya. Tapi saya tidak begitu yakin juga."

Kiba mengangguk lagi, ia makin semangat mengamati karena sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi yang ia harapkan.

"Eumm, pak manajer. Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, apa?" Kiba berharap Hinata tidak banyak tanya karena ia sedang sangat fokus pada objek tatapannya saat ini.

"Sejak kapan anda masuk ke sini?"

Kiba dan Hinata saling bertatapan, membuat si atasan kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berarti nanti kita akan berbagi shift tiap dua hari sekali? Atau tergantung para pengacara itu mau ditemani siapa?" Shikamaru sesekali menatap Ino dan beralih ke jadwal tugas yang ia susun di laptopnya.

Ino balas menatap Shikamaru serius. "Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan pak manajer, mereka menyuruhku untuk membuat jadwal harian saja. Lagipula repot urusannya kalau para pengacara hanya memilih ditemani sekretaris yang mereka sukai, nanti akan muncul isu nepotisme dan semacamnya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan rundingkan ini dengan anak-anak baru yang lain."

"Ah iya begitu saja. Kalau bisa aku hanya akan diskusi denganmu, nanti kau yang menyebarkan informasi ini ke temanmu."

Mereka mengangguk lagi untuk kesekian kali, menyetujui tiap ide baru yang muncul. Diskusi berdua begini memang harus sering-sering mereka lakukan untuk berbagi dua pikiran yang berbeda, dan juga mengakrabkan diri antara senior dan junior.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku, oke?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis pada Ino hingga matanya menyipit. "Siap ibu kepala."

Ino terkekeh melihatnya, ia lantas menepuk pundak Shikamaru beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang saja ya, ibu kepala."

"Hei, panggil saja aku Ino kalau di luar kantor." Protes Ino yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan ringan.

"Baiklah Ino, sampai jumpa lagi." Shikamaru berjalan keluar rumah, diikuti Konohamaru dari belakang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kak Ino." Konohamaru melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lucu, untuk kemudian mengikuti kakaknya ke mobil.

"Dah, hati-hati di jalan kalian." Ino mengantarkan Shikamaru dan Konohamaru sampai depan gerbang, memandangi mobil mereka yang segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Ino berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, tatanan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan ia rapikan di depan kaca besar depan rumah sebelum masuk.

Begitu pintu depan sudah ia tutup, Ino membalik badan dan mendapati Kiba berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tatapan datarnya membuat Ino bingung.

"Oh Kiba, kau sudah bangun? Mau makan siang?"

Kiba menggemeletukkan giginya, ia marah pada Ino yang seolah tidak sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan di depan matanya. Kiba melihat sendiri bagaimana Inonya menepuk gemas pundak laki-laki tadi, dan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak mau membalas pernyataan cintaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** hehehe, apdet lagi dong.


	26. What About Us?

**What About Us?**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak mau membalas pernyataan cintaku?"

"Kiba," Ino melongo menatap Kiba yang berucap demikian.

Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa tergores ketika Kiba dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan hanya dari apa yang ia lihat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau Kiba akan semarah ini hanya karena ia mempersilahkan temannya datang ke rumah. Tapi begitu melihat sorot mata Kiba yang terluka, ia jadi mengabaikan luka di dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Kau manis sekali padanya tadi, aku jadi iri."

"Kiba, dia hanya teman sekantorku, kami baru berdiskusi tentang pembagian jadwal kerja."

Kiba membuang muka. "Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang kalian diskusikan, aku hanya bertanya kenapa sikapmu manis sekali kepadanya."

Ino menutup mata sejenak, ia harus berkepala dingin untuk mengatasi semua ini. Tapi ia tak menemukan solusi sama sekali karena Kiba begitu menyeramkan sekarang.

Tak ada cara lain, Ino mulai melangkah mendekati Kiba. Ia harap dengan memeluk Kiba maka pria itu akan segera luluh dan menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

Tapi belum sempat Ino menjulurkan tangannya, Kiba sudah mundur lebih dulu. Hati Ino kembali tergores.

"Jelaskan dulu padaku, kenapa kau seperti itu padanya tadi?"

Ino jelas tidak punya alasan atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia selalu baik ke semua orang di kantor, apalagi Shikamaru yang sangat menyenangkan di matanya, seperti seorang adik lelaki yang sudah lama ia inginkan kehadirannya.

Andai orangtuanya tidak pergi lebih dulu saat itu, sekarang ini Ino pasti sudah punya adik yang ada di sampingnya tiap waktu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa tadi."

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa? Tapi kau menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum? Wah, bukankah jelas kalian sedang jatuh cinta?"

Nah kan, Ino salah bicara. Diam salah, menjawab pun salah.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya Inuzuka Kiba, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Kiba menggeleng, masih tidak percaya. "Bukankah dia si karyawan baru yang kau bicarakan waktu itu? Kalau begitu sudah berapa lama kalian kenal sampai kau menganggapnya adik?"

Ino menghela napas, ia tiba-tiba kehilangan emosi yang biasa ia semprotkan pada Kiba kalau mereka sama-sama sedang ribut begini. Perutnya agak nyeri ketika marah, jadilah ia pilih bicara pelan saja.

Huft, harusnya tadi ia bilang ke Shikamaru untuk bertemu di cafe saja.

"Kenapa kau harus semarah ini? Aku kan sudah jelaskan dia hanya teman dan bahkan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh? Kau sendiri selalu marah-marah saat aku dekat dengan gadis -gadis di bar."

Emosi Ino kembali tersulut mendengar Kiba mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu. "Kau sendiri tahu alasannnya!"

Kiba berjingkat, ia heran kenapa justru Ino yang lebih marah sekarang. Napas keduanya naik turun, sama-sama tak mau kalah berdebat.

"Hanya karena kau orang yang ku tiduri? Oke, maaf untuk semua itu. Semua memang salahku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sepenuhnya memberikan hatiku padamu, dan kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menjawab!" Suara Ino makin meninggi, membuat Hinata mengintip di dapur.

Naruto juga baru saja lari pontang-panting dari rumah Kiba ke rumah Ino hanya untuk menonton prahara rumah tangga dari balik kaca.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu sekarang. Kau memang tidak mau menjawab cintaku. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan lelaki rekan kerjamu itu." Ucapan Kiba cukup membuat Ino tersentak dan buru-buru berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau saja tidak pernah memintaku jadi pacarmu, lalu bagaimana aku harus menjawabmu?!" Ino lantas membanting pintu.

Kiba meraup wajahnya kasar, ia menendang bantal sofa yang sudah jatuh ke lantai sedari tadi.

Sementara itu, Naruto sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Hinata. Mereka sedang taruhan, Naruto di pihak Ino dan Hinata di pihak Kiba.

 _ **Naruto**_ _: Kiba kalah bicara.  
Kau yang traktir hari ini, sayang._

 _ **Hinata**_ _: Huft, baiklah. Aku akan keluar rumah dalam sepuluh menit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Kiba sedang duduk termenung di ruang tamu rumahnya, sedang menatap kosong televisi yang menyala. Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang sedari tadi menggonta-ganti channel, tapi itu tidak mengganggu si tuan rumah sama sekali.

"Kau harusnya berhenti jadi orang yang emosian. Kasihan Ino harus memahamimu terus-menerus, apalagi dia sedang hamil, kan?"

Kiba menatap Naruto tak suka. "Kau pikir aku tidak pernah memahaminya selama ini?"

Naruto langsung saja mengangguk dan mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali memukulku sih? Asal kau tahu saja, di dunia ini hanya ada sedikit orang yang mau memberi nasihat pada teman baiknya sepertiku." Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Terserah, aku juga berhak marah. Dia saja marah saat aku sedang dengan orang lain."

"Lalu kau membalasnya? Bukankah itu kekanak-kanakkan? Ingat ya, kau sebentar lagi jadi ayah, jangan coba menyamai sifat anakmu sendiri." Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Naruto kali ini membuat Kiba terdiam.

Memang benar ia kekanakkan, tapi bukankah Ino sama saja? Selama ini mereka berdua selalu saja meributkan hal kecil yang tidak berguna. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka damai kembali dan menjadi tetangga yang rukun. Hanya itu keahlian mereka berdua selama ini, sama-sama menjadi orang bodoh yang keras kepala.

Tapi benar juga, kali ini Ino berbeda, dia sering marah karena sedang hamil. Kiba harus damai lagi dengan Ino. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Ino menolak menikah dengannya nanti. Tapi bagaimana caranya berdamai dengan si kepala batu itu?

"Halo sayang, ada apa?"

Kiba melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang baru saja menerima telepon dari Hinata. Berlebihan sekali pasangan ini, hanya bertetangga rumah saja harus berkomunikasi lewat telepon.

Kiba berdecih melihatnya.

"Apa? Ino tidak mau keluar kamar sejak tadi? Apa dia sudah makan?"

Mengikuti naluri, telinga Kiba bergerak mendekati sumber suara. Ia menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Begitu panggilan sudah berakhir, Naruto segera mendorong Kiba ke arah pintu, membuat orangnya berdecak sejak tadi.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Kiba."

"Iya iya, kenapa juga harus buru-buru? Ino pasti sedang tidur sekarang." Kiba memakai sandal malas-malasan, padahal hatinya sudah tidak tenang sejak tadi.

"Kalau Ino sakit bagaimana? Ini semua salahmu! Cepat ke sana!"

Begitu Naruto menutup pintu, Kiba langsung lari secepat kilat. Pintu depan rumah Ino yang tidak dikunci juga langsung ia terobos.

Di depan kamar Ino, Kiba melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri sambil menggigiti kuku.

"Masuklah, dia pasti membutuhkan anda sekarang."

Kiba mengangguk, dengan pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kamar Ino yang ternyata tak dikunci.

Sejauh mata memandang, Ino sedang tidur menghadap tembok berbalutkan selimut tebal. Makanan yang sepertinya ditaruh Hinata di atas meja juga tidak disentuh sama sekali.

"Ino,"

Kiba tahu Ino tidak sedang tidur, terbukti dari selimut yang makin perempuan itu naikkan menutupi kepala begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Ino diam tak menjawab.

"Ayolah Ino, aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur sekarang. Jawab aku sebentar."

Masih tidak mendapat jawaban, Kiba mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang tetangganya yang sedang ngambek ini. Ia kemudian tiduran di atas bahu Ino.

"Minggir, panas." Ucap Ino ketus.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri sih? Pergi sana, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu!"

"Tapi aku selalu ingin melihatmu, jadi aku punya alasan berada di sini."

Ino bangkit saking gerahnya, ia lantas menatap tajam pada Kiba yang justru memamerkan senyum menawannya. Ino ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Kiba meraih tangan si cantik untuk ia genggam. "Untuk minta maaf tentu saja."

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu salahmu dimana?"

Kiba mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ino," Panggilnya.

Ino hanya memperhatikan tangannya yang dielus-elus oleh Kiba.

"Aku mungkin bukan orang yang mudah memahami isi hati orang lain, dan juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku. Tapi karena hatiku sudah sepenuhnya ku berikan padamu, bukankah kau harus menerimanya?"

Ino diam saja, namun tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Kiba.

"Hei, masih tidak mau menjawab?"

Ino menaikkan dagunya, pura-pura masih marah. "Ulangi lagi."

Pffft, Kiba tertawa dalam hati. Kenapa Ino yang malu-malu jadi menggemaskan begini sih? Padahal di malam-malam itu, si tetangga ini sangat nakal dan liar dalam kendalinya.

"Baiklah Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Ino mengangguk, dan Kiba langsung membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Bersiaplah saat aku melamarmu nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** semoga selalu terhibur dengan tulisanku ya teman-teman yang budiman. :D

Dan terima kasih atas semangatnya, dear Dee-chan~ :')

Aku nggak yakin ada banyak yang baca fanfikku, tapi komentarmu moodbuster sekali buatku. :D

 _Well_ , itu saja. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	27. Everything I Need

**Everything I Need**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya pagi biasa dimana Kiba yang baru saja bangun dan cuci muka keluar rumah mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek. Dipakainya sandal rumah dan ia akan mengunjungi rumah tetangganya seperti biasa. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali, ingin memperjelas penglihatannya bahwa yang ia saksikan saat ini bukanlah halusinasi semata. Ino sedang menyirami tanaman di depan rumah bersama Hinata, Naruto duduk sendirian di teras.

"Kau beli bunga?" Kiba menatap Ino penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukan aku, Hinata yang membelinya. Bagaimana? Bagus?" Ino masih fokus menyemprotkan air ke bunga mawar merah yang beberapa kuncupnya masih mengatup.

"Bagus kok,"

Menengok ke samping kiri, Kiba beralih mendekati Hinata yang sedang menyirami bunga serupa. Dua perempuan ini entah kenapa bisa fokus sekali ketika sedang menyiram bunga, seolah bunga adalah segalanya bagi mereka.

"Kenapa beli yang warnanya berbeda?" Kiba menunjuk mawar kuning yang sedang disemprot oleh Hinata.

"Supaya berwarna warni pak manajer, kalau hanya satu warna pasti membosankan."

Kiba mengangguk, ia mau berhenti bertanya saja daripada pusing. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga, jadilah ia bergabung dengan Naruto yang sedang sibuk memotret Hinata dan Ino dari belakang.

"Sedang apa kau? Kenapa mengambil foto Ino?" Kiba menatap tak suka pada Naruto.

Naruto berdecak. "Santai lah kawan, aku hanya sedang mengabadikan momen yang mungkin tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Maksudmu, potret Ino dan Hinata yang merawat bunga adalah hal langka?" Kiba tidak sadar bahwa ia langsung ditatap nyalang oleh kedua makhluk yang ia sebutkan.

Hanya masalah waktu sampai wajahnya lah yang kena semprot air.

"Bukan," Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Maksudku, momen indah sudah seharusnya diabadikan."

"Kenapa harus? Seperti anak kecil saja."

Naruto tertawa mendengar Kiba yang begitu cuek pada hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya. "Setiap hari, orang-orang selalu membuat kenangan. Kita semua pasti akan merindukan kenangan ini di masa depan, jadi mengabadikan momen adalah suatu keharusan."

"Tapi kan mengambil foto atau video seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa tiap hari." Kiba kembali menyanggah.

Naruto menggetok kepala Kiba. "Aku juga tidak bilang harus setiap hari, minimal luangkan waktu untuk orang yang kau cintai selagi kalian bersama. Terutama kau sih Kiba, karena waktumu untuk berduaan dengan Ino tinggal sedikit. Sebentar lagi ada makhluk lain diantara kalian, dan pasti akan super sibuk nantinya."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat Naruto yang serasa jadi sengatan listrik di kepala, Kiba segera menatap kekasihnya yang masih menyemprot bunga di spot lain. Hanya Ino yang muncul di kepalanya begitu Naruto berhasil mencuci otaknya.

"Hinata, aku mau mengisi ulang air dulu." Ino berbalik masuk ke rumah.

"Oke," Hinata menyahut singkat.

Mata Kiba yang tidak bisa berpindah dari tubuh indah Ino langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei Kiba mau kemana?" Naruto menatap bingung Kiba yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

Kiba mengerling singkat. "Mau membuat kenangan."

Meneruskan misi sucinya, Kiba segera mendekati Ino yang sedang mengisi air di wastafel. Ia langsung saja memeluk pacarnya itu dari belakang.

Ino sudah tidak kaget lagi kalau sekarang ini ada lebah raksasa yang menemplok di punggungnya. Lagipula ia dengar pembicaraan Kiba dan Naruto dari tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Kiba?"

Kiba justru menggeleng sambil mengusak-usakkan kepalanya. "Ingin membuat kenangan denganmu."

Ino berdecak. "Kau jangan terlalu percaya dengan bualan Naruto, dia itu tidak waras."

"Kenapa? Menurutku benar kok." Kiba tersenyum seorang diri, tidak peduli kalaupun Ino melewatkannya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu mengabadikan kenangan, hanya saja apa kau akan melakukannya tiap saat? Kalau begitu kau hanya akan sibuk mengambil foto, bukannya benar-benar menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku."

Kiba kembali mengusakkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum misterius. "Memang siapa yang mau mengambil foto?"

Ino mengernyit bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membuat setiap momen bersamamu terasa istimewa. Jadi bagaimana kalau pagi ini kita- aw"

Tangan Ino langsung saja diangkat ke atas mengarah ke kepala Kiba, memberi geplakan sayang pada pacarnya agar sadar. Ia benci sekali kenapa mulut Naruto lebih licin dari mulutnya dalam hal membodohi Kiba.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau sudah gila ya? Pagi-pagi begini mau berbuat mesum? Ini hari libur, Kiba. Gunakan waktumu untuk sesuatu yang bermanfaat."

Kiba merengut. "Tapi berduaan saja denganmu juga bermanfaat."

"Tutup mulutmu." Ino emosi lagi.

Kiba lagi-lagi terkejut oleh makian Ino yang tengah hamil ini. Ia pun lantas cengengesan sambil menciumi punggung tangan Ino berkali-kali. "Aku bercanda, sayang. Jangan marah lagi ya. Ingat kan sekarang ini kau tidak hanya membawa beban satu orang saja."

Dari yang tadinya merengut kesal, Ino mengubah ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu perihal kehamilannya. "Kiba, kau ada waktu besok pagi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mau temani aku ke dokter kandungan?"

Ino takut-takut menatap Kiba. Entahlah, dia sendiri ragu kalau Kiba mau menerima anak dalam kandungannya ini. Mengingat usia mereka yang masih sama-sama muda. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Kiba selalu ada di sini, tidak pergi kemana-mana. Bahkan saat Ino jujur tentang kehamilannya, Kiba tetap ada di sampingnya.

"Kau bercanda? Kenapa masih tanya mau atau tidak? Aku adalah ayahnya. Aku pasti mau. Demi kau, dan demi bayi kita."

Ino tadinya hampir kaget, tapi ia langsung lega mendengar jawaban Kiba. Ditambah lagi elusan tangan Kiba pada perutnya. Lucu sekali, padahal perutnya saja masih kecil.

Ino dan Kiba mungkin terlalu masuk ke dunia sendiri sampai tidak tahu kalau di teras depan, ada dua manusia yang kembali mengintip mereka. Naruto mengarahkan kameranya ke dalam rumah, ia ubah jadi mode video.

"Ayo taruhan, mereka pasti akan masuk ke kamar sebentar lagi." Tawa mesumnya tidak terkendali.

Hinata yang mendengarnya lantas mendorong tubuh pacarnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai. "Aku tidak mau taruhan lagi. Terakhir kali aku mentraktirmu, kau makan banyak sekali. Mengesalkan saja."

Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku sayang?"

"Sayang sayang kepalamu!" Hinata melemparkan penyemprot bunga pada Naruto dan merebut ponsel milik pacar itu.

Ia lantas berlari menjauh, ingin merekam Naruto yang sedang tersungkur. Tawanya tak terbendung lagi.

Kedua pasangan itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing ketika sebuah mobil tiba-tiba saja terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Kiba.

Hinata yang lebih dulu sadar langsung berlari ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil Kiba. "Pak manajer, ada yang datang ke rumahmu."

Kiba dan Ino segera melepaskan diri ketika mendengarnya. Mereka dengan gesit melongok dari balik pintu. Sedetik kemudian Kiba membelalak, begitu pula Ino.

"Kiba, itu Matsuri-"

"Iya, aku tahu." Degup jantung Kiba berpacu kembali. Ia mungkin tahu hari ini pasti datang, tapi kenapa harus sekarang?

"Dia datang dengan siapa?" Ino bertanya lagi, mengabaikan Kiba yang sedang menatap sedih pada objek di depan rumahnya.

"Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** ku usahakan sebelum tahun baru sudah selesai. Hehe. Semoga suka dengan ceritanya. Maaf kalau scenenya nggak sampe Ino melahirkan ataupun nikah sama Kiba. Karena sejak awal, ide cerita ini sederhana. :D


	28. Beautiful Heart

**Beautiful Heart**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Kiba menggandeng tangan si tetangga untuk ia ajak masuk ke rumahnya, Ino justru hanya diam di tempat.

"Ayo ikut aku,"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Kau dan Sakura harus bicara tentang orang tua kalian. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Kembali Kiba mengeratkan genggamannya. "Orang tuaku adalah orang tuamu, dan orang tuamu sudah pasti orang tuaku juga."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kiba yang mampu membuat jiwa raga Ino melayang, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan untuk menemui Sakura dan Matsuri yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah.

"Permisi, ada orang di rumah?" Sakura masih sibuk mengetuk pintu.

"Hei, kami di sini." Kiba melemparkan senyumannya, ia menarik Ino agar tidak beranjak dari sisinya.

"Ah kak Kiba, maaf mengganggumu." Sakura memperhatikan tautan tangan dua orang di hadapannya.

Pasti perempuan ini sangat berharga bagi kakaknya.

"Tidak apa, ayo masuk." Lagi-lagi Kiba membuka pintu masih dalam genggaman tangan Ino.

Saat duduk pun, tangan mereka tidak terlepas. Entah si tetangga ini melakukannya untuk dipamerkan kepada Matsuri atau murni karena meminta kekuatan dari Ino. Karena Kiba sendiri sempat bilang hatinya bisa kapan saja runtuh kalau-kalau Sakura datang lagi dan membicarakan ayahnya.

Maka dari itu, Ino tidak punya keinginan untuk melepaskannya.

"Mau ku buatkan teh?"

Baik Sakura dan Matsuri menggeleng.

"Aku akan bicara cepat saja, karena aku yakin kak Kiba tidak suka membicarakan ini terus menerus denganku."

Kiba mengangguk. Ia tersenyum di hadapan dua perempuan ini, berpura-pura melupakan rasa sakit yang sudah berlalu namun teramat sangat membekas kala itu.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Belum sempat Sakura bicara, Matsuri sudah menginterupsi lebih dahulu. "Eumm, sebelum itu.. aku ingin minta maaf padamu Kiba. Soal masalah yang sudah ku perbuat saat itu, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun."

"Tidak apa." Kiba tersenyum.

Ino tidak tahu kalau hati Kiba ternyata bisa seindah itu, dia berubah jadi pemaaf. Si pemarah yang sudah berkali-kali merusak barang-barang di rumahnya termasuk vas, remote tv dan bahkan ponselnya sendiri setelah patah hati dari Matsuri ini mau tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." Matsuri mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, yang sudah berlalu jadikan pelajaran saja. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah bahagia." Kiba menoleh ke samping, tepat di mata Ino.

Ino sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Sakura. Kau mau mengatakan apa?"

Sakura sempat tersentak saat Kiba memanggil namanya. Ini yang pertama kali ia mendengarnya. "Kak Kiba,"

"Ya?"

Tapi belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Sakura sudah menitikkan air mata terlebih dulu. Kiba kaget karena ia kira Sakura tidak akan serapuh ini hanya karena membicarakan orang tuanya.

Tapi mungkin perempuan ini belum lama kehilangan kehadiran orang tuanya, beda dengan Kiba yang sudah bisa membiasakan diri sejak lama.

Ino yang tidak ada kerjaan langsung menyodorkan tisu. Sakura mengambilnya sambil mengucap terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau yakin bisa melanjutkannya?" Matsuri menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin masalah ini segera berakhir."

Sakura menghirup napas perlahan. "Kak Kiba, aku minta maaf karena kekacauan yang kami buat beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai adikmu dan kau harus mendengar cerita yang begitu menyedihkan itu."

"Tapi kenapa begitu aku mengatakan segalanya, kau justru tidak pernah datang lagi? Kenapa kau tidak datang dan menanyakan apapun agar banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu bisa ku jawab dengan lebih jelas? Apa kau membenciku karena semua itu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Kiba menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tentu sedih mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun membencimu. Aku diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkannya tapi tidak menemukan solusi." Cengkeramannya pada tangan Ino menguat.

Ino hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kiba, berusaha mengatakan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja lewat sentuhan tangan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu lagi?" Sakura sudah berhenti menangis, ia kini menatap penuh harap pada Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa kau bersedia menganggapku adikmu?"

Kiba terdiam, ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan yang satu ini.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela, memandangi pekarangan Kiba yang agak gersang.

"Kiba," Ino berusaha meruntuhkan keraguan Kiba, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung si tetangga makin cepat.

"Tidak apa kak, aku juga tidak berharap terlalu banyak." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Ino.

Kiba masih diam, matanya sudah bergerak ke sana kemari sejak tadi.

"Meskipun begitu," Sakura berdehem.

"Ku rasa kita akan tetap sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja di luar rumah nantinya. Aku harap kak Kiba tidak akan pura-pura tidak melihatku nanti." Perempuan itu memaksakan tawa.

"Tidak akan." Balas Kiba yang membuat semuanya kaget.

"Aku akan selalu menyapamu saat berpapasan di jalan, aku juga akan menganggapmu adikku, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya." Ternyata kehadiran Ino bisa menjernihkan pikiran Kiba yang tadinya buram.

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Apakah aku boleh bertemu ibumu sebentar? Aku ingin minta maaf atas kesalahan ayahku."

Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Tentu saja kau boleh menemuinya."

Tak berselang lama, Kiba berganti baju dan keluar bersama Sakura. Mereka akan pergi berdua ke penjara, meninggalkan Ino dan Matsuri di ruang tamu.

Ino yang tadinya canggung duduk berdua dengan Matsuri jadi agak terbantu begitu melihat Naruto dan Hinata sudah ada di depan. Dua orang itu masuk dengan raut muka bingung.

"Kiba pergi dengan siapa?" Naruto duduk di samping Ino dan Hinata di samping Matsuri.

"Sakura. Dia adik Kiba." Jawab Ino pelan.

"Lalu mereka mau kemana?" Hinata gantian bertanya.

"Ke penjara menemui ibu Sakura." Matsuri yang menjawab sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh astaga, kita belum berkenalan. Kenalkan aku Hinata, yang itu Naruto, dan satunya lagi Ino."

"Halo," Sapa Naruto ramah.

Matsuri memperhatikan satu persatu wajah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. "Ah iya, salam kenal semuanya. Aku Matsuri, teman Sakura. Kami tinggal satu kontrakan."

Ino tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata Matsuri manis juga, ia jadi tidak tega pernah membenci perempuan yang pernah tidur di pelukan Kiba ini.

Tapi tetap saja, ia akan selalu waspada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** maafkan aku kalau ada typo. :D


	29. Clear Heart

**Clear Heart**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ino bangun dengan perut yang agak nyeri. Ini sudah satu minggu semenjak jadwal cek kandungannya, juga sudah tiga hari semenjak ia sering muntah di pagi hari. Rasanya sangat menyiksa, tapi sekaligus tidak enak hati karena harus membuat Hinata ikut terbangun dan memijat leher belakangnya berkali-kali.Harusnya sih Kiba yang bertanggung jawab atas penderitaannya ini.

Begitu selesai dengan semua kegiatan paginya termasuk mandi, Ino beranjak keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi. Dilihatnya sepasang manusia yang sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur, bermain-main dengan tepung dan adonan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Ino hampir tertawa melihat wajah Naruto dipenuhi tepung.

"Hinata sedang mencoba membuat kue cokelat, tapi dia marah saat aku membantunya. Jadi wajahku ditaburi tepung begini."

"Kau tidak membantuku Naruto-kun, tadi saja kau masukkan cangkang telur ke adonan." Hinata mendelik masih sambil menaburi tepung ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja tadi."

Ino yang mulai ngeri dengan keganasan Hinata menyiksa Naruto agaknya menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah, kalian bisa lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Aku akan ke rumah Kiba dulu."

Sementara itu di rumah sebelah, tersajilah penampakan si tetangga yang tengah tiduran di atas sofa. Matanya tidak lepas dari ponsel. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, ke kejadian hari kemarin dimana ia bicara dengan ibu Sakura.

 _"Aku minta maaf Kiba, aku sungguh menyesalinya sekarang."_

 _"Justru saya yang harusnya meminta maaf pada anda, saya minta maaf atas nama ayah dan ibu saya yang sudah menghancurkan hidup anda." Kiba tertunduk._

 _Ibu Sakura tersenyum sembari menitikkan air mata. "Aku sudah memaafkan ayahmu, dan aku berharap dia juga memaafkanku. Keserakahanku membuat hidup Sakura jadi hancur juga, aku merasa sudah tidak punya tempat lagi untuk hidup."_

 _"Ibu jangan bilang begitu." Sakura menggenggam tangan ibunya._

 _"Tidak apa sayang, hidup seperti ini sudah sebanding dengan perbuatan ibu. Kau hiduplah dengan baik mulai sekarang." Satu tangan ibunya mengusap lembut pipi Sakura._

 _"Dan Kiba, selama ini aku hanya ingin ayahmu mau menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya juga. Tapi karena sekarang mungkin tidak bisa lagi, ku harap kau tidak membenci Sakura. Semua ini salahku, Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa."_

 _Kiba mengangguk paham, ia memandangi raut wajah ibu Sakura yang nampaknya sangat menderita. Tinggal di tempat terasing seperti ini pasti juga rasanya menyakitkan._

 _"Oh iya Kiba, bolehkah aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"_

 _Kiba dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tentu saja, saya akan membantu apapun yang anda butuhkan selagi saya bisa."_

Sembari mengatupkan matanya perlahan, Kiba tersenyum. Ia baru saja selesai berkirim pesan dengan Sakura. Ia meminta gadis itu membelikan dua buket bunga untuknya dan untuk gadis itu sendiri, karena ia mungkin tidak punya waktu. Mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat besok pagi. Satu langkah lagi menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan hatinya pasti akan lebih lega nantinya.

"Kiba, kau sedang apa?" Lantunan suara indah milik seseorang yang Kiba kenal baik membuatnya membuka mata.

"Hai sayang," Kiba menyapa Ino yang langsung melemparkan senyum.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja?" Ino sebenarnya penasaran kenapa Kiba senyum-senyum sendiri semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu.

"Berbaringlah di sini," Kiba menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Ino menurut, ia baringkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Kiba bergerak sedikit untuk memiringkan tubuhnya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ulang Ino masih penasaran.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana dengan kemarin?"

"Baik kok, ibu Sakura sangat baik padaku. Dia terus menerus minta maaf, padahal sudah ku bilang padanya kalau ayahku yang bersalah." Kiba mengendikkan bahu.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi? Orang tuamu yang disalahkan tidak membuatmu marah lagi?"

Kiba mengendikkan bahu lagi. "Siapa saja anak yang mendengar orang tuanya dijelek-jelakkan pasti marah. Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda, ayahku memang bersalah karena mengkhianati ibu Sakura."

"Kadang aku berpikir mungkin ada baiknya kalau ayahku tidak usah menikahi ibuku dan meneruskan hidupnya dengan ibu Sakura, dia pasti masih hidup sekarang." Kiba menambahkan.

Ino menggeplak kepala Kiba keras. "Sadarlah, kau tidak akan lahir ke dunia kalau hal itu terjadi."

Kiba mengusap kepalanya sambil cengengesan. "Iya juga sih. Nanti kau tidak akan bertemu orang yang setampan aku di hidupmu."

Tawa Kiba makin menjadi kala Ino mencubit perutnya, kesal sekali dengan kalimat si tetangga yang kelewat percaya diri.

"Hei kalian," Naruto menyembul dari pintu, membuat Kiba dan Ino tersentak kaget. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari tepung.

"Masih pagi sudah mau yang iya-iya. Nanti malam saja kenapa sih?" Sesungguhnya Naruto hanya sedang iritasi melihat temannya bermesra-mesraan, sementara dirinya baru saja dapat hukuman brutal dari Hinata.

"Siapa juga yang mau iya-iya, kami sedang bicara serius sebelum kau datang." Sewot Kiba.

Naruto yang masih tidak percaya hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita semua ke rumahmu Ino. Sebentar lagi kue yang dibuat Hinata akan segera matang."

Kiba mengernyit bingung. "Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa membuat kue." Ia tersenyum lebar, kebetulan ia sedang lapar sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ini percobaan pertamanya sih. Hinata ingin membuat kue sejak melihat Ino punya semua alatnya di dapur."

Baik Kiba dan Ino saling berpandangan. Semoga mereka bukanlah kelinci percobaan. Ataukah mereka harus kabur saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** semoga terhibur dengan cerita ini ya. :D


	30. The End

**The End**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T+

 **Warning** : AU! Typo(s), agak nganu/?

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy guise~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan cermin, terdapatlah seorang lelaki tinggi yang sedang membenahi setelan jas hitamnya. Senyum di wajahnya tak luput sejak seorang perempuan sedang mendongak menghadapnya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengikat dasi.

Hari ini, Kiba akan pergi ke makam orang tuanya setelah sekian lama tidak berani ke sana sendirian. Oh, tapi kali ini pun ia tidak sendirian, ia akan pergi bersama adiknya. Sakura.

Perempuan itu sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Selesai, keluar sana. Sakura sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Ino menatap puas pada hasil simpul dasi yang ia buat.

Tapi Kiba tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, membuat Ino memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

"Apa?"

"Cium dulu." Ucap Kiba kalem sembari menutup mata.

Ino ingin sekali rasanya menampar pipi Kiba sekarang ini, tapi ia sadar bahwa mungkin Kiba benar-benar membutuhkannya. Saat di makam nanti, Kiba mungkin bergetar dan menumpahkan kesedihannya selama ini.

Oleh karena itu,

 _ **Chu~**_

Satu ciuman berhasil Ino daratkan di bibir si lelaki.

"Terima kasih, ini benar-benar membantu mengurangi kegugupanku." Kiba mengelus kepala Ino singkat.

Kedua orang itu lantas keluar menuju ruang tamu. Di sana Sakura dan Matsuri sudah berjalan menuju ambang pintu, mungkin karena lelah terlalu lama menunggu.

"Mau satu mobil saja?" Tawar Kiba, namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku dan Matsuri saja, kami ada kuliah setelah ini."

"Baiklah."

Kiba menggandeng tangan Ino erat, meminta kekuatan lebih banyak. Mereka akan menyelesaikan segalanya hari ini, dan nanti di kemudian hari, segala beban yang memberatkan pundak akan segera berakhir. Masa depan yang belum jelas akan seperti apa sudah menanti dari jauh-jauh hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan dua batu nisan yang bersisian, Kiba dan Sakura berdiri. Sengatan sinar matahari tidak mengganggu mereka sama sekali yang sudah jelas berpakaian serba hitam. Baik Sakura dan Kiba meletakkan buket bunga di masing-masing nisan. Mereka berdiri lagi dan menggandeng tangan satu sama lain, menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayah, ibu, ini aku Kiba. Maaf sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menengok kalian ke sini."

Sakura diam saja mendengarkan Kiba bermonolog, tapi ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan tangan kakaknya ini bergetar.

"Terakhir kali ke sini, aku hanya membawa Ino. Aku selalu membawanya karena aku tahu kalian juga sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Tapi hari ini, aku membawa orang lain." Kiba tersenyum singkat sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ayah, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena menyembunyikan Sakura dari aku dan ibu selama ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu dan beban berat yang kau tanggung selama masih hidup." Mata Kiba memerah.

"Tapi sekarang, karena aku sudah tahu bahwa aku ternyata punya adik yang sudah tumbuh jadi gadis cantik seperti dia, aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi."

"Walaupun kami berbeda ibu, aku tidak akan pernah menyingkirkannya. Aku akan melindunginya, karena dia selamanya adikku." Kiba menambahkan.

Sekarang Kiba tersenyum lagi pada Sakura. "Sakura, ucapkan salam pada ayah."

Sakura mengangguk. "Selamat pagi ayah, maaf baru bisa menemuimu sekarang. Aku Sakura, sekarang ini aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun."

Sakura menangis. "Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ya, dan kalian pasti sudah bahagia sekarang. Tapi ayah dan bibi tenang saja, aku akan sering berkunjung agar kalian tidak kesepian."

Diusapkan airmatanya sendiri dengan jemarinya. "Aku juga akan hidup rukun dengan kak Kiba mulai sekarang, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan."

Kiba mengusak kepala Sakura. "Tentu saja mereka tidak akan keberatan, ayah pasti bahagia akhirnya bisa melihatmu sejelas ini."

Selepas memberi penghormatan sebelum pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing, Kiba menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka tidak lagi menangis, hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa sakit di hati mereka yang kurang lebih sama.

"Aku harap sudah tidak ada masalah lagi mulai sekarang, dan kita semua bisa hidup berdampingan dengan tenang."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kampus dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku menemui ayah, kak Kiba."

"Apapun untukmu, adikku." Kiba balas tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti." Sakura melambaikan tangannya, berpisah mobil dengan Kiba.

Ingatkan Kiba untuk menghentikan Sakura bekerja sambilan nanti, karena mulai sekarang ia yang akan membiayai kuliah dan kontrakan Sakura. Mungkin ia nanti juga akan merekrut adiknya itu untuk bekerja di hotel saja, biar lebih mudah dipantau.

Begitu mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Matsuri pergi, Kiba baru membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia langsung saja tersenyum begitu melihat Ino sudah merentangkan tangan. Kiba jelas menerima pelukan Ino, karena ia sangat membutuhkannya. Bahkan ia lebih membutuhkan pelukan hangat dari tetangga kesayangannya ini daripada Sakura tadi.

Jangan katakan ini pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Apa berhasil?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, mereka pasti bangga padaku."

Ino yang mendengar hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiba. "Tentu saja, orang yang paling tersakiti biasanya akan bangkit menjadi yang paling tegar diantara semuanya."

Gemas karena Ino akhir-akhir ini selalu menyisipkan kata-kata bijak, Kiba langsung saja mengangkat dagu Ino dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Iya awalnya, tapi semua berubah begitu lidah nakal si lelaki menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut si perempuan.

Ino mendorong tubuh Kiba. "Kau sudah gila? Mau apa kita di sini?!"

"Menurutmu?" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, seringainya mengesalkan sekali.

"Iya aku tahu apa maumu, tapi jangan di sini. Kau sudah gila ya, orang tuamu bisa saja melihat kita."

Kiba terkekeh. "Baiklah, lalu kau mau dimana? Di kamar? Ah bosan, coba di tempat lain mau?"

"Dasar gila!" Ino memukul brutal kepala Kiba.

Sesampainya di rumah nanti ia mungkin akan merontokkan semua helai rambut di kepala kekasihnya yang sudah tertular virus mesum milik Naruto ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru** untuk semua teman-teman. Semoga di tahun baru nanti, impian, karir, dan cita-cita kita semua dapat terwujud. Yang lagi jatuh cinta, semoga didekatkan. Yang lagi berusaha move on, semoga segera membuka lembar baru. Yang lagi berjuang, semoga segera meraih hasil yang diharapkan. Semoga segala urusan kita dipermudah dan dilancarkan seiring dengan tahun yang berjalan maju. :D

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca fanfik ini. Terima kasih juga sudah ikut meramaikan lapakku. Kalian lah yang membuatku semangat menulis, sampai bisa menamatkannya juga. Tadinya sempat pesimis di tengah jalan, tapi beruntungnya moodku balik lagi. Hehe. Semoga semua tulisanku cukup menghibur kalian semua. :D

Sekali lagi, selamat membuka lembar baru di tahun 2020. Sampai jumpa lagi. _See you when I see you_. :D


End file.
